Finding Hope in the Valley
by Heartie4life
Summary: When Jack and Elizabeth face trials, they always cling to God's promises. Gloria Hope Thornton and Olivia Faith Coulter are born on the same day. A Gang comes to town. A young girl is rescued. A new family settles in Hope Valley. Carson finds his one true love. Jack has a wonderful Christmas surprise for his wife. Will the town stick together during times of trials, or fall apart?
1. Introduction (Hope Valley)

(Introduction)

Hope Valley

This story takes place in Hope Valley, around the time frame of 1915. Hope Valley was a small, frontier town where life was valued and lives mattered. People often said the town was magical; it was full of hope, love, faith, and people.

Jack and Elizabeth Thornton lived next door to Lee and Rosemary Coulter.

Jack Thornton was Hope Valley's Mountie, and Elizabeth was the school teacher.

Leland Coulter owned the town's sawmill, and Rosemary was in partnership with Dottie Ramsey. Together, Dottie and Rosemary owned and managed Hope Valley's dress shop.

Clara Stanton was a young widow who worked at the dress shop with Rosemary and Dottie.

Jesse Flynn had a past that he was not proud of. He was in a gang before he arrived in Hope Valley. But he had made things right, and now he and Clara were making things work.

Abigail Stanton was Clara's mother-in-law. Abigail owned the town's café. The choice had not been an easy one at the time, but she could now see the good in it. She was also Hope Valley's mayor and the adopted mother of Becky and Cody.

Frank Hogan also did not have a past he was particularly proud of. He was in the same gang as Jesse under the name of Matt Landry, his real name, which he had changed to Frank Hogan after being shot, put in jail, and come to know the Lord. He and Abigail had their share of troubles, but they always stuck together. He made a new life and a fresh start as Hope Valley's Pastor.

Faith Carter was Hope Valley's Nurse. She was engaged to a rich banker when she had come to Hope Valley to help with an accident. But when her fiancé decided that she needed to choose to stay in Hope Valley to be their nurse, or return to Union city with him, she chose to stay and her fiancé broke off the engagement.

Carson Shepherd was Hope Valley's doctor. He took a break of two years from practicing medicine because his wife died on the operating table under his hand. He had blamed himself for what had happened, even though there was nothing he could have done to save her. He tried to hide from love, because he was afraid that he might lose another just as he lost his wife. A friend of Rosemary's had opened Carson's heart to love again. Faith had now captured his heart although he did not fully realize that fact yet.

Bill Avery was the town's sheriff and a good friend, as was everyone else in the town. Well – mostly everyone else. He and Abigail had once been in a relationship, but now neither one felt anything for the other, except friendship.

Henry Gowen was the former mayor of Hope Valley, and had run the town's only business five years back. It was a coal mine, but there was a terrible accident which he was partly responsible for. Fourty-seven brave men lost their lives, and many lost their husbands, fathers, and sons. Now serving 10 years in jail for stealing town funds, he was given immediate parole. He had turned a new leaf and was now living a respectable life.

Hope Valley was more than just a town. The people were more than just neighbors or friends. They were family.


	2. (Chapter 1) An Invitation

(Chapter One)

An Invitation

"Mrs. Thornton," a small voice came from behind Elizabeth one day after school.

"Yes?" She replied as she slowly turned to face the wee girl. "Oh, hi Opal."

"Hi. Could I ask you a question?"

"Oh – of course. What is it?"

" I wanted to invite you to my birthday party." Opal announced brightly.

"Oh, I see . . . When is it?"

"Next Friday after school. Can you come?" the girl asked eagerly.

"Well it sounds lovely, Opal. I would _love_ to come. I will ask Jack – I mean Constable Thornton tonight."

"Oh, you can ask Mountie Jack if he wants to come too."

"Oh, thank you so much, Opal. I'm sure that he would love to."

"Thank you Miss Thatcher – Oops, I – I mean Mrs. Thornton," Opal giggled putting her tiny hands over her mouth.

"That's alright Opal. You will get used to my new name before you know it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Thornton."

They exchanged smiles, and the little girl bounded from the small schoolhouse.

Later that evening when they had finished their dinner and were seated in their love chair drinking tea, Elizabeth broached the subject.

"Opal asked me something after school today."

"Oh, what's that?" Jack offered, setting his steaming teacup on the coffee table.

"She invited me to her birthday party."

"Oh, is that so?" Jack asked teasingly.

"She also invited you," she added, a bit teasingly.

"Oh, I see. Should I accept?"

"Jack," Elizabeth tried to get the words out through her laugh.

"Well . . . I guess I _could_ go . . . as long as my wife is with me," he teased her again.

"Jack. Of course I will go with you."

"Good, then it's settled." They relayed teasing smiles.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Jack whispered ever so quiet.

"Jack –" she started, but was swept away by a gentle kiss.


	3. (Chapter 2) A Birthday

(Chapter Two)

A Birthday

The next week, Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the Weise's house a little after 3, and Opal answered the door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Thornton!"

"Hi, Opal." Jack thrilled the little girl by saying.

"Please come in," Opal quickly remembered her manners and invited her guests in.

"Hello, Elizabeth! – Jack."

"Hi Ellen. It is so good to see you again."

After the fun was over, Opal announced brightly "It's cake time!"

Her mother gave her a stern look. Opal's eyes seemed to say "I'm sorry mommy".

"I mean, _is_ it time for cake now?" Opal recovered from her mistake.

A slight nod from her mother assured her that she was right.

They were all served a piece of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Chocolate is my favorite!" Opal exclaimed.

"Shh," her mother's eyes seemed to say.

"This is _Sooooo_ YUMMY!" Opal managed around a mouthful of cake.

"Is your cake alright dear?" Jack whispered for only Elizabeth to hear.

"It's fine. I just have a slight headache."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh Jack, I'm fine. Don't worry, _please_. It's just a headache. I'm fine," Elizabeth reassured Jack.

"Okay Honey. Let me know if it gets worse."

An otherwise unnoticed nod was her silent answer.

"Happy Birthday Opal!" Elizabeth said before leaving for the short walk home with Jack.

The day was wonderful. Everything was bright. But something told Elizabeth that things would not always be this bright.


	4. (Chapter 3) Sickness

(Chapter Three)

Sickness

Elizabeth's headaches did not go away, and after three days of them being increasingly worse, Jack was worried.

"You should go see the doctor, Elizabeth."

She was about to protest, but she knew he was right. "Alright, Jack. I will go today right after school."

"Thank you darling."

"Hi Abigail," Elizabeth said as she walked into the café before her day of school.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth."

"How is your day? Elizabeth asked, more to make conversation than to get an answer, but she got one anyway.

"Alright. So far no complaints. Nobody's dead, so I guess I haven't poisoned anyone with my cooking."

"Oh Abigail!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"How about you?"

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh that she hoped no one heard. "Alright." But Abigail was not so easily swayed.

"Still having those headaches?"

A slight nod was all that was needed to satisfy her dear friend.

"Did you see Doctor Shepherd yet?"

"Not yet."

"Elizabeth, you should go."

"I'm going right after school. Jack made me promise."

Abigail nodded and tried to keep conversation moving. "Would you like some coffee?" Abigail asked, holding up the coffee pot.

Elizabeth was about to say yes, but she got a funny feeling, almost a nauseous feeling. She never told Abigail about it. She did not want to worry her friend any further.

"Would you mind if I have some tea instead?" Elizabeth asked as the feeling slowly passed.

"Not at all," Abigail sweetly said as she carefully poured the tea.

That day after school, Elizabeth made her promised visit to the doctor.

The Infirmary door creaked open and Faith was there.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Faith greeted her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

"I'll get Carson."

Elizabeth nodded and Faith snuck into the back room. She soon returned with Doctor Shepherd.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How can I help you?"

"I've been having these headaches."

"Oh? How long has this been going on?"

"A few days," she replied.

"Are they all the same, or do they get worse each day?" inquired the doctor.

"They've been getting worse."

"I see. Are there any other symptoms?"

Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

"None?"

"Well . . . this morning I felt a bit nauseous."

"Oh, I see. What made you feel that way?" Carson asked again.

"Coffee," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Coffee?!" Faith blurted out.

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Well, I think I know what's going on here."

"You do?" Elizabeth asked, feeling both relief and worry wash over her.

Both the doctor and the nurse nodded.


	5. (Chapter 4) A Surprise

(Chapter Four)

A Surprise

That night Elizabeth shared her news with Jack. "So, did you find out what's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"Not exactly."

"What? I thought you were going to see the doctor?"

"I _did_."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked again, not able to comprehend her thinking.

"Jack, nothing's _wrong_."

"Well, what did you find out then?"

"Jack," Elizabeth said, slipping her arms around his neck. "You're going to be a father," she whispered.

"A – A – A fa – ather?" he stumbled.

She nodded. "A father," she laughed out.

"Oh Elizabeth! That's _wonderful_ news!"

"I know!" she exclaimed, and they sat together chatting.

"Elizabeth!" came a loud, cheerful voice from behind her one morning on her walk to the café.

Elizabeth was caught day dreaming.

"Oh, hi Rosemary. How are you?" Elizabeth almost squealed.

Rosemary took one look at Elizabeth and noticed something different about her, something special. She seemed extremely happy. "Well, I'm fine, but let's talk about you."

"Me?" Elizabeth sounded shocked. Usually Rosemary was one who liked to talk and talk all day. Let's just say she was a very bubbly person.

"Oh come now, Elizabeth. I see that shine in your eyes; the joy in your voice."

"Is it that obvious?"

Rosemary nodded.

"Well, I had a visit with the doctor."

"Oh?" Rosemary enthused.

"Yes, well – " Elizabeth started but was cut short.

"Elizabeth! Are you – ?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied with a smile on her face. "I am!"

Rosemary grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and the two walked to the café.

As they walked into the small café, the aroma of fresh bread filled the air, and Abigail greeted them at the door.

"Hello you two. Rosemary, what brings you this way today?"

"I was just out walking when I met Elizabeth," explained the always talkative Rosemary.

"Ah, I see. Oh, how did your doctor visit go, Elizabeth?"

"Well – " Elizabeth began, but was interrupted by the bubbly voice just as usual.

"Elizabeth has very exciting news!" Rosemary couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Elizabeth! That's _wonderful!_ " Abigail almost exploded. "Would you like a scone?"

"Oh, no thank you, Abigail."

"Tea then?"

"Yes, please."

"Rosemary?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Lee made me a beautiful breakfast this morning. He has been taking cooking lessons, you know."

"Oh?" Abigail played along.

"Bill is teaching him," Rosemary announced.

"Maybe you should get Jack to do that, Elizabeth. He'll need to take over some days," Abigail jokingly teased, and they all had a good laugh together.

"Mom, where are my school books?" Cody's voice came from the kitchen.

Abigail eased herself from the conversation. "Did you look in your room?" she asked.

"Yes. I've looked _everywhere_!"

" _Everywhere_?" Abigail asked as she reached under the couch to discover Cody's stack of books.

"Well, _almost_ everywhere," he replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Uh-huh . . . " she teased him.

"Thanks mom! Bye."

"Well, I had better be on my way. It's not proper for the teacher to be late to teach her own class."

"I suppose not. Have a wonderful day!" Abigail responded as Elizabeth slowly lifted herself from her chair.

"Well, if you can call a day 'wonderful' with all those wild children."

"Oh, Rosemary! I will have a fantastic day!" Elizabeth enthused.

"Goodbye ladies."

"Goodbye Elizabeth," both women replied as she left the beautifully scented building.


	6. (Chapter 5) Names

(Chapter Five)

Names

The magnificent mountains sparkled in the early morning sun as Elizabeth made breakfast for Jack.

Jack nearly jumped down the stairs just as the pancakes were finished.

Elizabeth was serving fresh fruit, and Jack sat in his usual spot.

"So, I've been thinking," Jack announced energetically.

Elizabeth finished with the food and set it in front of Jack. She then sat down and gave him her full attention.

"Yes?" She knew he didn't need as answer to continue, but she felt the need to express her interest this time.

"We need to name our baby," Jack continued. "He – or she can't very well go without a name, now can he?"

"Jack, it's still months away," she reminded him.

"I know. I just want to be ready."

"We will be," she assured him.

"Well, can we at least go over a few names?" he pleaded.

"Very well," she obliged. "Let's see what ideas you have."

"Well if it's a boy, I thought of William," he began.

"Or Thomas," Elizabeth interrupted.

Jack nodded. "Have you been thinking about it too?" he asked her teasingly.

She gave a sheepish grin and a slight nod.

"So do you have a list of girl names too?" he added.

"Well not exactly a 'list'," Elizabeth protested.

"Let's see what you came up with," Jack enthused.

"Well, there's always Charlotte," Elizabeth started but was cut short.

"Or Grace," Jack offered.

There was silence as the two thought. "Well, we will have to agree on one eventually. Let's keep searching," Elizabeth said, and Jack agreed.


	7. (Chapter 6) A Long Day

(Chapter Six)

A Long Day

It was a warm and cheerful morning when Jesse flew into the infirmary.

"Jesse, what seems to be the trouble?" Carson greeted him.

"There's been an accident at the mill," he hurriedly panted.

"I'll grab my bag," Carson said as he hurried toward his black bag.

"Would you like me to come along?" Faith offered.

"If you wouldn't mind," Carson acknowledged her attempt to help.

"Of course." She smiled, picked up her light shawl, and they set off.

After the long day of labor was over, they walked back to the infirmary. They walked in silence for a while until Carson broke it.

"So, I was thinking," he began.

Faith waited for him to continue.

"It's been a long and busy day, and I was . . . well, I was wondering if . . . well . . . if you would maybe – Faith," he stopped walking and she was surprised.

"Yes?" she replied in a soft voice.

"Would you go on a picnic with me?"

"Oh – of course!" she responded a bit too fast. She hoped he did not notice.

"Good," he said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Something been bothering you?" Faith asked in concern.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

He let out another sigh, and then began to speak.

"It's just I – I was – worried you would say no," he stumbled.

"Me?" she was shocked. He nodded. "I would _never_ say no," she said and then wished she hadn't.

"Fewf, that's a relief," he said and they both chuckled softly.

"So, when were you planning to go on this picnic?" Faith asked him at length.

"When would _you_ like to go?" Carson countered.

"Anytime you'd like to go."

"How's Thursday?" he asked.

"Sounds great," she replied.

"Perfect!"

"Thursday – what time?" Faith wondered out loud.

"How about we leave work early – maybe 3?"

"Leave?" she sounded shocked, wondering where they would go.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Maybe to the pond, or just the middle of nowhere. We could go to the forest, or maybe on a boat where no one could find us." By the time he had finished his speech, he was quite excited.

"Oh, I see," she said, a bit hesitant as to where the middle of nowhere would be.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Oh yes!" she replied almost before he had finished speaking. She did not want Carson to change his mind about taking her out.

"Well it appears I'm not the only one who is excited," he said as calmly as he possibly could without driving Faith completely mad.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaky.

"Don't be. I'm excited beyond what words can explain."

"Oh, Carson!" she almost squealed.

"Faith," he paused, grasping for the right words. "I'm really glad you said yes."

Faith let out her breath in relief. She thought something might have been troubling him more than he told her. "So am I . . . so am I."

They smiled at each other and continued walking.

When they reached the infirmary, Carson asked in his gentlemanly manor, "Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"No, of course not," Faith responded as she remembered how Ray Wyatt had once shown an interest, yet had made ungentlemanly advances toward her. Faith recalled how Carson, at the time a stranger, rescued her by telling Wyatt that he would be walking Faith home and not himself. She almost felt as though this was that long ago promised walk. No, she would not mind at all.


	8. (Chapter 7) A Picnic

(Chapter Seven)

A Picnic

At 2:45 on the day of the promised picnic, Faith was finishing sterilizing instruments and cleaning countertops. Carson was sitting at his desk pretending to be busy with paper work. He was watching Faith's every move, glancing back at the slow moving hands of the clock every few seconds. The minutes seemed to drag by; every second seemed like an eternity. Finally he could not stand it any longer.

"Faith," he said, trying not to sound too forward. She put down her cloth and turned her full attention to him. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if we leave a bit early?"

"Oh, yes!" she said eagerly. Carson looked puzzled. "I mean no – I wouldn't mind. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait for that slow clock to tell us it was 3 o'clock. It seemed like time would never end!

"Good," Carson looked relieved "shall we go?"

"Yes!" she grabbed her light coat and Carson held the door open for her. "After you," he said in his most gentlemanly manor.

"Thank you," Faith responded shyly.

There was silence for a while, and then Carson broke it. "So, how was your day?" he asked to get the conversation flowing.

"It's been – stressful," she admitted.

"Stressful?" he asked a bit worried.

"Well, it's just – I thought the day would never end."

"I know exactly what you mean," Carson sounded relieved to have the truth out in the open.

As they approached the pond, Carson brought up a subject that had also been burdening him the past few days. "I've been thinking," he began. Faith nodded to acknowledge a start of a new conversation and Carson's attempt to make lighter, happier conversation.

"I haven't forgotten that you gave me the best birthday I could ever ask for."

She blushed and he continued. "Faith – I know it must have been hard for you to break of your engagement. I'm glad you decided to stay – even though I had not yet arrived in Hope Valley."

"It was hard at the time, but now I can honestly say I know I made the right choice. It must have been extremely hard for you to lose your own wife on the operating table," she concluded.

"Yes, it was very hard. But Amber is in a far better place now, and I . . . I blamed myself for the longest time."

"It was _not_ your fault, Carson," Faith tried to cheer him up on this beautiful day.

"I know that now. Sofia – Rosemary's friend – made me realize that I could open my heart again, that I could love again."

"Yes, I know. She was a good friend to you," she said, feeling jealousy wash over her.

Carson nodded. "Yes – she was."

"Was she – more than a friend?" Faith asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

Carson shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said honestly.

"Is she ever coming back?" Faith felt another twinge of jealousy.

"I don't know," he answered, feeling regret for making this conversation so sad. His intention was to lead the conversation in a different direction, but he failed. He promised himself to try his best at the next opportunity.

Carson sighed.

"What was that for?" Faith asked, concern coming with her words.

He sighed again. "Oh, I don't know. Part of me wants her to return, but the other part . . . I don't know, Faith."

"It's alright, Carson."

He let out his breath again.

"Could _we_ be friends too?" Faith asked shyly after a few minutes of silence

"Of course. We are already more than friends, Faith."

Faith thought that he meant 'more than friends' in a romantic sort of way, until Carson made it clear that that was not the case. "I mean – we are co-workers as well as good friends." Even as he spoke the words, he knew they were not true. He wanted to be more than friends in a different way. _Why?_ he kept asking himself. _Why did I lie? I should have told the truth. But does she want to be more than friends the way I do?_ His mind hurled questions this way and that until he felt dizzy. _Please – help me to be truthful, God_ , he prayed.

"Oh . . . of course," she responded a bit hesitantly.

"Something more you wanted?" he felt himself wanting to spill out the truth, to tell her the whole story.

"Well . . . I don't know right now. Maybe – maybe someday," she faltered.

"Soon," he dared say. "Let's make it soon."

They ate their lunch together and Carson walked Faith home.


	9. (Chapter 8) A Day to Remember

(Chapter Eight)

A Day to Remember

It was a refreshing morning and Abigail was busy in her kitchen when there was a firm rap on her door. Little did she know that that knock would change her life.

She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Hope Valley's former pastor.

"Frank!" she sang in delight as she threw herself into his arms. "Why didn't you send word that you were coming?" she questioned after she pushed away and looked up into his deep brown eyes. She was sure she could drown in them.

"Well, I didn't think a letter would arrive before I would."

"How long are you here for?" she asked eagerly.

"For good," he replied, a smile playing around his lips.

"What about the children's hospital?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"Another preacher came through and took over so I could come back to Hope Valley." He sounded extremely grateful.

"That's _wonderful_ , Frank!"

"Do you know what else is wonderful?" Frank tried to conceal his secret for one more moment, but was unable to cover the smile playing around his lips.

" _What?_ " Abigail teased him carefully.

Frank moved forward a step and a little head popped around the corner.

"Philip!" Abigail's face glowed as she embraced the small boy. "We've missed you so much! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Hello Mrs. Stanton. I've missed Hope Valley too; and all of my friends."

"School is still in, Philip. I can walk you over if you wish."

"Could we?"

"Of course. Let's go, shall we?"

He nodded excitedly, and Abigail told Frank that she would be back as soon as she dropped the boy off at the school.

There was a knock on the schoolhouse door, and it creaked open.

Elizabeth turned from her chalkboard; and along with her, turned the heads of all the children.

"Philip!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Hello Miss Thatcher," he began, then suddenly remembered. "I'm sorry, I forgot – Mrs. Thornton."

"That's alright Philip. You've been gone for such a long time! I can't believe you're _really_ back!"

"I'm so glad to be back with all of my friends again!" Philip enthused.

"And we are _very_ glad you're back. Would you like to take your seat?" Elizabeth asked spilling out her happiness that the little boy had returned.

"Yes, ma'am," Philip excused himself politely.

"Welcome back Philip," Opal, who was sitting next to him, said sweetly.

"Thanks Opal."

"Welcome back, Philip!" Everyone said almost in unison.


	10. (Chapter 9) Wonderful News

(Chapter Nine)

Wonderful News

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth was so excited she almost exploded. "That is _so_ exciting!" she enthused.

"You're not half as excited as I am, Elizabeth. I can hardly wait!" Rosemary squealed. "Just think, our little ones will be born around the same time. They could be best friends!"

"I know, Rosemary! I am _so_ excited. I guess those cooking lessons might come in handy after all."

"You need to get Jack to take some lessons too," Rosemary suggested.

"Oh, he's really not _that_ bad, Rosemary." Elizabeth tried to make Jack look better.

"If you say so, but if I were you I would have a long talk with Bill – or Carson."

"It will be fine, Rosemary. Let's take a walk over to the café and have a chat with Abigail, shall we?"

Rosemary agreed and the two walked to their friend's café as happy as two could be.

Abigail was busy in her kitchen when the two ladies came in through the door laughing and chatting excitedly.

"What's got you two so excited today?"

Elizabeth waited for Rosemary to answer the question. Rosemary hesitated. "Well . . . I suppose Elizabeth should tell you, given I spoiled her surprise."

"Oh?" Abigail did not even begin to clue in. "Elizabeth?" she pondered for an answer.

"Rosemary, it's fine. You tell her. I wouldn't feel right about it if you got cheated out of the fun of sharing your good news."

"Well – Alright, Elizabeth . . . Abigail – I'm going to have a baby too!" she shouted excitedly.

"Really? That's wonderful Rosemary!" Abigail's excitement almost reached the level of the two ladies'.

"Yes, Abigail! I am _so_ excited! And happy, and – Oh! Words cannot explain it Abigail!" she finished loudly, excitedly.

"Our little ones will be around the same age too," Elizabeth jumped back into the conversation.

"This is all so exciting!" Abigail almost exploded with happiness. "Shall we celebrate over tea?" she asked matter-of-factly, dignified.

The three ladies laughed together, and Abigail poured the tea.


	11. (Chapter 10) An Unexpected Return

(Chapter Ten)

Unexpected Return

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton," all the children yelled as they ran up the schoolhouse stairs past Elizabeth, to take their seats.

Elizabeth was turned to the one-room schoolhouse watching the children chatting with their friends. She was about to join them for the singing of the national anthem and the reading of the Lord's prayer to start off the day when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Good morning, Miss." His voice was serious, yet it held the faintest hint of teasing. She turned around to face a very dear, old friend.

"Charles!" she exclaimed wide-eyed. She was extremely shocked to see him back in Hope Valley. "What are you doing here?"

Charles had once proposed to Elizabeth. But that was years ago. She had said no at the time. She knew that Charles had always though highly of her, but she thought it was only out of friendship, but apparently he thought more of it. And besides, she knew she loved Jack. Jack was on his way to propose to Elizabeth, but Charles had beaten him to it. Jack was extremely hurt, and it took years for Elizabeth to prove to Jack that she truly loved him and would not choose any other over him.

They had been married for only six months, and now Elizabeth was expecting their first child. Elizabeth Thatcher and Charles Kensington were best friends since before they could remember. Charles had read their friendship for something more, and Elizabeth felt the need to end the life-long friendship.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you send word that you were coming?" she questioned him again.

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered good-naturedly.

"Well you have succeeded that," she chuckled.

"So, how are you, Elizabeth?"

"I'm doing okay," she replied honestly. "How are you Charles?"

"I'm great! – You seen, Elizabeth, the real reason I came was to ask your forgiveness for rushing into things the last time we spoke. I also wanted to introduce you to someone, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was more than a bit surprised, but Charles didn't notice.

"I see. When will I meet this 'someone'?" she asked teasingly.

"How's tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That's fine," she replied.

"Alright. Shall we say – 7 o'clock – at the saloon?"

"Sure. Of course I will bring Jack." She wanted to make things perfectly clear.

"Of course. I was actually hoping you could drag him along," Charles teased.

"Really?" Elizabeth did not even try to hide how shocked she was.

"Yeah, of course. I mean he is your friend, and – "

"Husband," Elizabeth interrupted.

Charles did not continue. He just stood there in awe.

"Charles, we're more than just friends. Jack and I are married."

"Really?" His voice sounded shaky.

Elizabeth nodded, and Charles continued.

"Well, how could I expect any less. You two were meant for each other." He struggled to get the words past his tight throat. "I can tell that now. It was foolish of me to stand in your way. I just always thought since we were best friends – we would marry. But that is not always the case. I am sorry, Elizabeth. I only ever wanted the best for you; and I can tell _he_ is the best for you."

Elizabeth was extremely shocked to hear her childhood friend, Charles, who only a few years prior, proposed to her, now say that he thought Jack was the best for her.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Charles . . . So – do I get any hints as to who this 'someone' is?" she tried to pry it out of him.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"But – "

"Wait and see," he laughed good-naturedly. "All I can say is she is someone very special."

 _She?_ thought Elizabeth. _She; the 'someone' is a she? I never would have guessed. What is Charles keeping from me?_ Her thoughts went on, and on, and on. Finally she concluded, _I will let him tell me in his time._

She noticed something different about her long-ago friend; something strange going on under the surface. He seemed happy even though he knew Elizabeth was a married woman. And for some odd reason, she could not understand his behavior. _Was he falling for this 'someone'; this 'she'?_ She had no idea what was going on. She finally settled on "Wait and see" just as Charles had told her.


	12. (Chapter 11) Meeting the 'Someone'

(Chapter Eleven)

Meeting the 'Someone'

Elizabeth had told Jack about Charles' surprise return to Hope Valley. Jack was a bit worried but then he remembered that Elizabeth had said no to Charles before and chosen to marry himself instead. She could not change her mind now; and even if she could, Jack knew that his wife loved him and always would. She also told him that Charles wanted her and Jack to meet him at the saloon at seven o'clock the next night. Jack agreed to go, but was very hesitant at first. But he soon softened up when he realized that Charles would not be visiting with Elizabeth alone.

It was 6:30 when Elizabeth and Jack started their walk to the saloon. They arrived early as they knew they would.

Both the Thornton and Thatcher families were raised to never be late. The saying was "if you are not early, you are late."

They were both surprised to find Charles at a table deeply involved in conversation. They slowly walked over to where he sat across from a young lady.

"Excuse us," Jack said quietly as they approached the small, round table.

"Oh, hello Jack – Elizabeth. I'm glad you're here – Please, sit down," he said, motioning with him arm for the two to be seated. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

Elizabeth recognized the young lady at once. She was surprise that Jack did not seem to notice anything familiar about her. _Well I suppose men don't notice things as well as women_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered, Jack had been away when Sofia came through Hope Valley. She was about to say hello to the woman, but Charles was speaking again.

"This is my friend – Sofia." She missed a few words, but caught onto the ones she received.

 _I thought she had gone to San Francisco. How did they ever meet?_ Elizabeth's thoughts tumbled over each other.

"Hello Sofia," Elizabeth quickly remembered her manners and forced herself back into the present. Jack followed with a friendly greeting. "How did you two meet?" Elizabeth verbalized one of her many questions.

"Well, it's a long story," Sofia chuckled softly.

"Long stories are the best, and we have the time," Elizabeth said, and Jack silently agreed by giving her hand a slight squeeze under the table.

"Well –" Charles began. "It just so happened that Sofia here was looking for a building job, and my mother wanted a kitchen expansion. Sofia designed it, and we became friends over the years."

"That was a _very_ short version of the _very_ long story," Sofia put in, and they all had a good laugh.

"So, why did you come to Hope Valley?" Jack asked to get the conversation moving again.

"Well, I visited my friend – Rosemary – here in Hope Valley a while back, and I love the people here. It's such a harsh ride out here; so when I found out Charles was coming here too, I asked if we could go together," Sofia answered politely.

"I had no idea you had been here before. The reason I thought to introduce you and Elizabeth was I knew you two would get along so well. I didn't know you two already knew each other."

"This certainly is a small world," Sofia chuckled.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack directed a question to Charles. "Why did _you_ decide to come?" he asked.

"Well, the truth is, I missed having Elizabeth as a friend. After she said no to me, I was heartbroken. I thought she loved me the way I loved her. And I just wanted to make things right between Elizabeth and I – and between us, Jack. Can we ever be friends after what has happened?"

"I see," Jack said slowly. Charles looked at Elizabeth with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Charles," Elizabeth said, hopeful that she was right.

"I wonder," put in Sofia. "Do you know if Ca – uh Doctor Shepherd is still in Hope Valley?"

"Yes – he is," Elizabeth answered.

"Well, I will have to pay him a visit. He was the one who taught me how to believe in myself."

Elizabeth nodded, but secretly wondered if there might be something more going on.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Jack asked the question for both to answer.

"I'm not sure yet," Sofia answered. "Maybe a few days, or weeks, maybe months. It depends on when Charles is leaving."

"I plan on staying for a few weeks, maybe longer. It depends how well I get along with the people here," Charles gave his answer.

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, sending her a silent message. She understood his look of worry, and relayed a message that seemed to say "Don't worry, Jack. I love you. Nothing will change that. Nothing."

Jack seemed to relax after seeing the comforting look in his wife's eyes.

"The people here are very friendly," Elizabeth responded. "I'm sure you will get along with them just fine."

Jack agreed, and Charles seemed pleased.


	13. (Chapter 12) An Old Friend Returns

(Chapter Twelve)

An Old Friend Returns

It was the middle of summer now, and sometimes the weather became unbearably hot.

Faith was bandaging her last patient's arm when she looked at the thermometer on the wall. She was shocked to read that the temperature was in the high 30's. Faith sighed heavily as she threw out dirty bandages and placed the rest of the clean ones back in the drawers and cupboards.

Carson walked into the room after dealing with a patient. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked compassionately.

Faith turned around to find his eyes studying her carefully.

"Oh, I'm alright. Really," she responded cheerfully.

"Then why the heavy heart?" he questioned again.

"Oh, nothing. Just . . . the heat!"

"Ah, I see . . ."

"It's _so_ hot, Carson! Sometimes I feel faint from it all."

"Faint?" he asked, trying to hide his worry. He hoped it didn't show.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," she tried to assure him. She had thought he seemed to relax, but then the look of worry returned to his eyes.

"Do you drink enough water?"

"Carson, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

"You let me know if it gets worse, alright?"

She nodded. A faint, brief nod that seemed to be enough for him.

Just then the door opened. Expecting to find another patient standing there, they were both surprised to be standing face to face with Rosemary's old friend – Sofia.

"Hello Carson."

"Sofia!"

They embraced for only a moment. To Faith it seemed forever before the two finally let go to look at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Carson asked excitedly.

"Well, I got word that Rosemary and her husband were planning to build a theater. Rosemary asked me to draw a plan for it and invited me back to Hope Valley so that I could take a look at the land and what they wanted exactly." She paused to take a breath.

"Letters take such a long time to arrive! We both thought it would be much more practical for me to come so that we can work out all the details. It is much easier and faster to process things in person than through the mail."

Faith was shocked that she had returned. But her expression turned from worry and fear to relief. At least she knew that Sofia had not returned to Hope Valley just to start things back up with Carson. As far as Faith was concerned, Carson was her's. Although the two were not under an agreement, she felt as though they secretly were. Was it true, or was it only her imagination?

"I could hardly wait to see you!" Sofia said excitedly. Faith had missed pieces of the conversation. She was busy with her thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad you came," Carson said at length.

He remembered his manners as he glanced over at Faith.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sofia – you remember Faith."

"Oh, yes. Of course," Sofia answered as she saw his eyes sparkle.

The two ladies smiled at each other. Carson almost showed his teeth, but tried to conceal his smile.

"Well, I'd better be going," Sofia said, still smiling. "It sure is a hot one."

Both Carson and Faith silently agreed, but only Carson verbalized his thoughts. "Yes, it sure is."

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your work."

"Please – allow me," Carson said as he held the door open for her. "Would you like me to walk with you?"

Sofia thought about it for a moment, but after glancing over at a helpless-looking Faith, she made up her mind. "No – that's alright Carson," she replied as she slipped from the building.

Faith did not miss the look of worry in Carson's eyes. She had a bad feeling that Sofia would try to sneak into Carson's life again. She secretly hoped that Sofia would get her architect work done and leave Hope Valley as soon as possible, so that Carson and Faith could get back to their lives again. She hoped that her jealousy did not show – at least not too much.


	14. (Chapter 13) Matchmaking

(Chapter Thirteen)

Match Making

It was another hot one. Carson couldn't help but want to spend time with Sofia. She had opened his heart to love again. Yet Faith had taught him some very important life lessons as well. How was he supposed to make a decision he would not regret?

Abigail was out having a nice visit with Elizabeth, so she decided she would stop by next door to talk with Rosemary while she was out.

An idea cooked in Abigail's mind. _What if – ?_ Abigail was well aware of the fact that Carson and Faith were an 'unofficial thing' and she planned to make them an 'official thing'.

She was also aware of the fact that Sofia was back in town and that she had her cap set for Carson too.

Abigail, together with the help of Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Clara planned a surprise party for Carson and Faith to throw them together.

"Elizabeth – would you mind coming to the café with me?" Abigail asked her friend.

"Of course," Elizabeth responded quickly.

"First, I need to stop by next door to talk to Rosemary and see if she will come with us too."

Elizabeth nodded and Abigail knocked on the door.

Rosemary answered the door and together the three walked to the café.

They were going to work on some details concerning the party.

They found Clara helping in the café. Together they worked on plans for the upcoming party. Two would work on plans while the other two ran the café, then they would switch.

Two weeks later the plans were all set. The party would be on the coming Friday at seven o'clock. Light refreshments would be served and all would have a great time.

Everyone knew about it except for Carson and Faith.

Abigail invited Carson to the saloon. She told him that she had heard that there was to be a get together but wasn't sure exactly why. In any event, he said that he would be there.

Elizabeth told Faith the same thing, and Faith agreed to come as well.

No one could wait for Friday night to arrive. It would be so much fun. Everyone felt as though it would be Carson's second birthday party on account that his first one didn't end well. Elizabeth had gotten word that Jack had died in a landslide.

But Jack returned unharmed. It turned out they had made a mistake in identifying the body.

But the whole evening had been ruined. Well, not the _whole_ evening. Carson had a change of heart toward Faith. She was now more than just his nurse. She was his friend, and she hoped that one day they would be more than just friends too.


	15. (Chapter 14) A Party

(Chapter Fourteen)

A Party

Everyone made extra sure that they were at the saloon before the two "love birds" arrived. Almost everyone was there half an hour early. The people in charge were there a few hours early to decorate the room and bring presents and food.

"When will they get here?" Cody asked impatiently, obviously eager to get to the cake.

"Anytime now," Abigail told her son quietly.

Carson and Faith arrived almost at the same time.

Faith was walking up the stairs to the saloon when Carson walked up behind her. She turned around, shocked that he was there.

"Carson –" she started, her voice low and soft, though one could clearly see her shock and surprise at his appearance.

"Faith," he said in an even voice and acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

"After you," he said as he held the door open for her.

The loud shout of "SURPRISE!" rang through the whole building.

Carson and Faith were both very surprised.

"What's all this?" Carson asked. Faith thought back to Carson's birthday party and how he had said that exact same thing. She wondered if he remembered it as well as she did.

"This – is a party for you two," Rosemary greeted them cheerfully.

"For us?" Faith asked as she looked over at Carson to see if he was as surprised as she. She found his eyes looking deeply into her's. It was a look she had never seen in his eyes before. Maybe it had been there all along, but she had never realized it.

Abigail walked up to Carson and Faith. Elizabeth and Clara joined her.

"Yes, for you," Abigail stated plainly.

"Whatever for?" Carson asked, shocked that this party was just for him and Faith.

"Well – you two work so hard, helping people. We thought that you should be recognized."

Carson doubted that was the real reason. Everyone had the feeling that this was Carson's second birthday party. But why had Faith been included in the surprise? Almost everyone saw that the two clearly had eyes for each other. Perhaps someone had planned this party to throw them together. That would be so romantic.

"Well, thank you all, very much," Carson finally gave in. He wanted to say that they don't work harder than anyone else, but he knew they would take none of it. Faith could sense it too.  
They walked over to a table and sat down. As they started to chat, Sofia appeared. Faith had the feeling she would, but she never expected it to be this soon.

"Excuse me. May I join you?"

"Oh, of course," Carson said politely as he stood up and held a chair out for her.

"This is a wonderful party," Sofia said quietly as she sat down.

"You must be very important to all of these people for them to throw this party just for you, Carson."

"And Faith," Carson cut in firmly with a big smile.

Faith could hardly believe her ears – or her eyes. Did Carson really defend her in front of Sofia? Maybe he really did care.

Her jealousy started to vanish. Maybe Carson really did think of Sofia as just a friend. Or maybe he just thought that it was right to give credit where credit was due.

Carson was a wonderful and thoughtful guy. If Faith couldn't win his heart, she would settle to just be his friend.

Faith had missed most of the conversation.

"Well that's nice," she heard Sofia say.

Carson could not decide which woman he truly loved. Did he love Sofia? Or did he just think of her as his friend? What about Faith? Questions ran through his mind. _Oh my_ , he thought. _When did my life get so confusing?_

Finally, Carson made his move. He slowly stood to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sofia. Would you please excuse us?" He helped Faith with her chair and held his hand out to her. She took it gladly and they walked away at a brisk pace. He opened the door for Faith to step out before him.

He closed the door behind them and began to speak.

"Finally," he said as he let out a sigh.

"Finally what?" Faith asked, a bit puzzled at his words.

"We're alone at last."

"Ah," Faith said as she let out a sigh of her own.

There was silence for a long time. Maybe neither one had much to say. Or perhaps they both had a lot to say but neither had the courage to say it.

"What's wrong?" Faith broke the silence by saying.

Carson seemed puzzled that she would ask such a thing.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said simply, reading the question in his eyes.

He looked deeply into her eyes, studying her very carefully before replying.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been much fun tonight, have I?"

She didn't answer, though she wanted to protest. She thought he had been a perfect gentleman and a lot of fun, but she couldn't form the words to tell him.

"I've been having a battle," he responded simply.

Faith's eyes showed her deep concern. Still unable to speak, she bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"It's alright, Faith. I'll be fine. I just have a lot of decisions to make, and I don't want to regret any of them. Do you understand?"

All she could do was nod as a tear slid down her cheek. She wanted to help Carson with his battle, but she realized that he needed to sort through this on his own.

She was about to wipe at her eyes when Carson's hand came up. He softly brushed a tear away with his thumb. Faith was very surprised.

"Would you mind if we go back in now?" Carson asked after a moment of silence. Faith nodded and Carson held the door for her again.

"Thank you," she managed through her tears.

Everyone had a fantastic time. People danced, chatted, ate, and laughed. But even with all of that, Carson felt his burden weighing him down. Faith hated to watch him carry that burden all by himself.

Everyone thought the party was great. But Abigail knew that her goal was not accomplished. _What had gone wrong?_ she wondered.


	16. (Chapter 15) Drifting

(Chapter Fifteen)

Drifting

Carson seemed to be drifting further and further away from Faith. She worried about him so much. How could she get through to him? He didn't seem to be altogether there at work either. He even steered clear of Sofia. The only time he seemed completely there and alive was when he was at church. He paid very close attention in church. He clung onto the pastor's every word. Oh, he was so awake there! _Maybe he was having a spiritual battle?_ Faith wondered.

Whatever battle Carson was having, Faith knew that he needed to deal with it on his own. It hurt her to watch him carry his burden. She hoped he would come around soon.


	17. (Chapter 16) Supper with Charles

(Chapter Sixteen)

Supper with Charles

Charles was invited for dinner by Jack and Elizabeth one evening.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jack, would you get that, please?" Elizabeth asked from her place in the kitchen.

Jack nodded as he went to do as bidden.

"Hello, Charles," he greeted the man with a firm handshake.

"Jack," he said as he entered the small house. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Charles," she greeted him as she stepped away from her cooking. "You two gentlemen can relax and chat while I finish up in the kitchen."

The two men sat on the couches opposite each other. They chatted and laughed about various topics.

When the meal was ready, Elizabeth called them to the table.

Jack said grace and Elizabeth dished up the food.

They talked of many things. Jack no longer had the worried look in his eyes. He was way more open and relaxed when Charles was around than he once was.

"I've decided to stay here, in Hope Valley," Charles was saying.

"That's wonderful, Charles!" Elizabeth enthused.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Jack asked, but his expression changed from worried to genuinely curious.

"Well, for now I'd say, the forseeable future," he chuckled.

"Did you find a perminate place to stay?" the soft voice of Elizabeth asked her old friend.

"I'm looking at renting. One of the row houses down the road."

"I see," Elizabeth could not contain her excitement.

"And what about Sofia?" she questioned him again.

"Oh, she's planning on going back to San Fran Sisco. So whenever she is ready, I will be taking her."

"Oh, I see."

That conversation came to a closing, and a new one began.


	18. (Chapter 17) A Visit to Remember

(Chapter Seventeen)

A Visit to Remember

It was a beautiful fall morning. The leaves were falling and the colors of golden brown melted into a delicious shade of orange. Elizabeth decided to take a walk over to Rosemary's before the school year began again. She was about to start walking but the scene before her eyes made her take a seat on a porch chair. As she sat drinking in the deep colors of falling leaves and just the beauty of the season, she thought of Rosemary. _How was her dear friend doing?_ She had seen Rosemary often, but the two had not had a good, long talk since the one in which Rosemary excitedly told her of the coming baby. Elizabeth could hardly think of anything else. Just the coolness in the air; the sweet smell made her stomach churn. She felt an irresistible urge for coffee.

"Oh no!" she half thought, half verbalized. "Not the cravings again!"

By now she was feeling a very strong craving for coffee. She was not sure it would be good for the baby, but she was feeling sick now. "All this, just for a baby," she laughed inwardly. "Oh well. I had better get going now," she decided not to give into this craving.

Meanwhile, Rosemary was having a hard time with her life. She felt that all the weight was on her. In reality, it was actually in her. She felt that Lee was not helpful and accused him of not caring about her or loving her.

"That simply is not true, sweetheart," Lee tried to make his wife understand.  
"Rosemary – I do love you." She sighed, and Lee leaned over to plant a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I love you, sweetie. Now, I have to go to work."

After feeling, more than hearing Rosemary sigh again, he added "I'll stop by next door to see if Elizabeth will look in on you from time to time. You two could have a nice visit. I'm sure Elizabeth could use some company too. Love you, Rosie. Goodbye."

And before Rosemary could reply to her husband, he slipped quietly from the house.

Lee walked out the door and immediately caught sight of their neighbor sitting on her porch. "Oh, Elizabeth. I'm glad I found you. Rosemary is feeling a bit down today. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind popping in on her from time to time," Lee explained.

"Of course. I was actually just on my way over now. I was just sitting here thinking. This weather helps me think more clearly," Elizabeth responded.

"Ah – it does . . . this weather seems to clear my mind. Just a wee bit," Lee motioned with his fingers to show just how much a "wee bit" was. "I have to be going now. Thank you so much, Elizabeth."

"No problem, Lee. I could use the company just as much. And – we have a lot to talk about."

Lee nodded his understanding and turned to leave as Elizabeth slowly eased herself out of her chair to walk next door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a knock on Rosemary's door. "Come in," she said as she put down her book. As the door opened and Elizabeth appeared, Rosemary's face brightened.

"Hello," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she entered through her friend's door.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"How are you doing, Rosemary?"

She sighed softly. "I'm okay, Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Have you had much morning sickness? How about cravings?" Elizabeth asked, her stomach still screaming for coffee.

"Ugh – it's terrible, Elizabeth! Do you have it too?"

Elizabeth nodded in the affirmative.

"What are you craving right now?" Rosemary asked curiously.

"Coffee!" Elizabeth exclaimed loudly. She thought back to when the smell of coffee had made her nauseous. Now she was craving it! _Why do such ridiculous things happen to you when you're pregnant?_ she thought.

"What are _you_ craving?" she suddenly came back to the present to relay the question for her friend to answer.

"Pickles!" Rosemary announced, and they both laughed together.

"Well, let's see what I have in the fridge," Rosemary said after a few minutes of laughing.

They ate and drank whatever they were craving at that moment. It went from coffee to ice cream, pickles to eggs, chips to pancakes. They laughed, chatted, and ate.

By the time they were finished, they were both stuffed and exhausted from the excitement.

"Oof – I can hardly move," Elizabeth chuckled and Rosemary joined in with an uproarious laugh.

"Oo – oww," Rosemary laughed. "That hurts."

"Well, I had better get going. It might take me a long time to get home," Elizabeth teased. They laughed again, said goodbye, and Elizabeth left the little house and drank in the beauty all over again.


	19. (Chapter 18) Newcomers

(Chapter Eighteen)

Newcomers

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jack spoke softly at the breakfast table.

Elizabeth breathed deeply. "Morning to you too."

"What do you have planned for today?" he asked, his voice still no more than a whisper.

"I might take a walk over to the mercantile. Stock up on some food. Maybe later I'll go on over and have another visit with Rosemary."

"Good. I'll be busy today."

"With what?" she questioned her husband.

"Isn't a man allowed his secrets?"

"I suppose he is," she said with a matter of teasing in her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was September 26th and extremely cold for that time of year.

As Elizabeth bundled against the cold, she thought of the coming baby. I wonder if you're a girl or a boy? she said, lovingly looking down at her bulging abdomen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That will be $3.32," Mr. Yost announced as he rang up Elizabeth's items that she wished to purchase. Elizabeth handed the money to the kind man, and he gave her the bundle of groceries.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You have a letter, Mrs. Thornton."

"A letter?" she asked as he handed her the small envelope.

 _I'm not expecting a letter_ , she thought to herself.

"It says right here: 'Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton'," he confirmed that the letter was for her.

She replied with a friendly "Thank you," as she left the store. She scanned the envelope briefly.

It read: 'To Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. From Miss Julie Thatcher.'

 _Oh no_ , Elizabeth thought to herself. _I hope it's not bad news. Is Julie unsure of herself again? Does she wish to continue on in art school, or is she once again thinking of becoming a teacher?_ Her thoughts raced on as she stared at the envelope.

Not thinking of her surroundings, she didn't even notice a young man walking toward her. And before she realized, she bumped into him. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth began.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry ma 'am," the young man apologized.  
She judged him to be twenty-three or so. He was very handsome in her opinion.

"I – it's alright," she managed. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," she stated. "Although, I must admit, I have not been up and about lately."

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners?" he apologized.  
"My name is Jonathan – Jonathan Redwood."

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Thornton. How long have you been in town?" she asked, trying to grasp whatever information she could about this stranger.

"Just arrived yesterday ma 'am," he said politely.

"Oh, I see. Do you have any family, Jonathan?"

"Oh, yes ma 'am. One brother and two sisters."

"Did they come with you?"

"Yes ma 'am. Mama's in the Mercantile. Peter and Jessica are back at home. I volunteered to help Mama today. We take turns, you see."

"And your other sister?"

"Oh, Katie. She's married. Left home a few years back."

"I see. How old are you all, if you don't mind me asking?" she tried to pull out as much additional information as she could pry out of the boy.

"Katie's twenty-five. I'm twenty-two; twenty-three next month. Peter's seventeen, and Jessica is twelve. Oh, and Katie has 3 children: Molly, Curt, and Joyce. They are five, three, and fourteen months."

"Wow, you four are spread out there. Your nieces are nephew must be so cute. Have you met them?"

"Yes ma 'am. I've met Molly when she was one year old. I haven't met the other two yet."

Elizabeth was about to reply when the mercantile door opened.

"Mama," Jonathan said cheerfully as a woman descended the steps.

"Jonathan," his mother said softly. "Have you made a friend already?" she asked teasingly.

"Mama – This is Elizabeth Thornton," he obliged his mother.

"Well, Miss Thornton, how do you do?"

"It's Mrs. Thornton," she replied quietly, not too harsh. Just harsh enough to make her point.  
"Oh, I see," Mrs. Redwood seemed to reprimand her son for choosing to make his first friend in a new town a married woman.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, _Mrs._ Thornton. We'd best be going. Left the young 'ins back home alone for too long already."

"Of course, Mrs. Redwood," Elizabeth said politely, despite the woman's lack of manners.

Jonathan's eyes seemed pleading as he walked past Elizabeth.

 _Oh, what a poor_ boy, Elizabeth thought to herself. _His mother has him completely under her wing. Poor, poor boy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your day?" Jack asked Elizabeth that night before retiring.

"Very good. It was a lovely day – And I met someone at the mercantile."

"And who would that be?" he asked teasingly.

"A new family. Well – I only met the mother and son. Their name is the Redwood's. They only arrived yesterday, and they had four children: twelve, seventeen, twenty-two, and twenty-five; and grandchildren who are five, three, and fourteen months."

"Well, it sounds like you had an exciting day."

"Mm – hmmm," she replied excitedly. "I hope you can meet them soon, Jack! Their son, he's so nice. He's very polite."

"Should I be worried?" Jack teased her again.

She let out an exaggerated laugh and wacked him with a pillow. "Jack!"


	20. (Chapter 19) A Letter

(Chapter Nineteen)

A Letter

The next day, Elizabeth woke up bright and early to a sunny day. She looked around the room and noticed an envelope sitting on her dresser.

 _What on earth –_ she thought. _I didn't notice that before._

 _What could this strange letter be? Was it another secret letter from Jack?_ Her heart raced, and her mind was not far behind.

 _Ugh, I'm so tired. I don't want to get out of bed yet,_ her mind told her. _But I want to read that letter!_

She slowly eased out of bed, and made herself a quick breakfast. Jack was already down at the office, so she did not need to make anything for him. Elizabeth picked up the envelope with anticipation.

Her eyes scanned the envleope quickly, yet carefully.

"It's from Julie!" she let out a girlish squeal.

 _How on earth did it get on my dresser?_ her thoughts raced on. Then it came to her. _Yesterday, at the mercantile! How could I forget a thing like that? she wondered._

 _Oh, yes! I bumped into a young man. That's right! How could I forget the letter though? Maybe it's the pregnancy,_ she concluded.

She quickly tore open the envelope and read it silently.

'Dear Elizabeth,

I miss you so much. It seems like forever since I came for your wedding. Say hello to Jack for me. I was wondering, if I wouldn't be in the way, I wanted to come for a visit. I would like to be there when the baby is born. How far along are you now? Please, think about it. I will come as soon as you wish.

With Love,

Julie'

 _How thoughtful. Julie? In the way?_ she laughed to herself. _Nonsense! There is no one I would rather have with me when my child is born. Well – besides Jack, of course._

Elizabeth wrote back right away with her answer. Then she realized that she have not yet talked it over with Jack.

 _Surely he wouldn't mind. He loves Julie almost as much as I do. But,_ she concluded, _I will talk to Jack tonight and send the letter first thing in the morning._

Jack whole-heartedly that Julie should come as soon as possible. Elizabeth wrote a lengthy letter telling Julie that she could never be in the way. She told her that she should come as soon as she was able to, and that Jack fully agreed.


	21. (Chapter 20) Arriving

(Chapter Twenty)

Arriving

On the day that Julie was scheduled to arrive, Elizabeth met Jack at his office and they walked to the stage coach office to wait for the afternoon stage to roll in.

When it neared the finaly bend, Julie could not contain her excitement to see her sister or the joy of once again becoming an aunt.

Viola was never very close to either julie or Elizabeth. The two sisters somehow had a connection somewhere deep inside. Viola was their sister and they loved her dearly. She had one little girl who was now 2 years old, and was now expecting her second child.

The stage appeared around that last corner and Jack almost had to hold Elizabeth back. He thought she might dart out to greet it.

Julie almost jumped out the door while it was still moving. _I don't want to injure myself before I even arrive._ So she held on tightly to the leather seat.

When the stage finally rolled to a stop, Jack opened the door and and excited Julie bounced out.

The two sisters embraced. "I've missed you, Beth," Julie finally managed through tear-filled eyes. "Me too," Elizabeth almost let her tears spill. No, she wouldn't. She had promised herself that she would contain her emotions. They pulled away reluctantly. Elizabeth wished that she could hold onto her sister for forever.

 _You'll always be welcome here,_ she wanted to say, but could not verbalize her thoughts. She feared she would burst into tears of joy and sadness if she spoke.

"It's so good to see you again, Julie," Jack said as he embraced his sister-in-law briefly.

She smiled, nodded, and managed to verbalize "You too, Jack."


	22. (Chapter 21) The Feeling of Joy

(Chapter Twenty-One)

The Feeling of Joy

Julie got reaquainted with all of her friends and neighbours once again. She loved Hope Valley and everyone who resided in the beautiful town.

"Julie, would you come with me to have a chat with Abigail before school this morning?"

"Of course, Elizabeth," Julie replied cheerfully as they set off to the café.

On their way to the café, the two chatted happily, like two young, giddy school-girls.

"I want to have a quick chat with Abigail before school starts for the day," Elizabeth began the conversation as they walked briskly down the road. "You are free to go wherever or do whatever you wish while I'm teaching. After school I have a check-up at the doctor's office. You can meet me back at Abigail's at 3:15 if you wish."

"Alright. I might just hang around town and do somethings that need doing. Do you need anything from the mercantile while I'm out?"

"Actually, yes. I'll make a list for you," Elizabeth said with a bright smile lighting her whole face with joy. The joy of having her sister back again. The joy of the upcoming baby. The joy of life in Hope Valley. The joy of living life with Jack. Joy was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of love.

"Thank you, Julie," she managed to break free from her thoughts.

"No problem, Elizabeth. I'm glad to do it."


	23. (Chapter 22) Overcoming the Battle

(Chapter Twenty-Two)

Overcoming the Battle

It was a busy day at the infirmary. Carson and Faith were finishing up with their ast patient.

"Don't over-do it, Mrs. Pritchard. You'll need your strength for the baby," Carson warned the young woman. "Nurse Carter, would you please schedule Mrs. Pritchard for two weeks from now?"

That was one thing Faith could never understand. Since Carson had told her about his battle, he had always called her "Nurse Carter". She hoped that when his battle was over he would call her "Faith" again.

"Yes, Doctor," she said politely and went to do as bidden.

Carson watched Faith as he had for the past few months. He studied her _very_ carefully. As he did so, he finally felt the brick wall come crashing down. What he was praying over was right infront of his eyes all along. He just needed to open his eyes. His battle – the confusion became clear as a bell.

After thinking and praying for the past two months, he finally found the answer. He was sure about it now. Faith was the one – the only one. He had thought that opening his heart to Faith would somehow dishonour his wife's memory. " _I can't do that to Amber_ ," he had thought. But then he realized that his wife would not want him to live alone for the rest of his life. She would want him to be happy. And Faith truly made him happy. He had prayed so earnestly. He hardly did anything else. Except work. But even at work, he silently prayed.

He realized that he was still staring at Faith. He really hoped she didn't notice.

 _Now that I know she is the one; that she is meant to be part of my life, how am I supposed to tell her that I love her?_

He fought with that thought all evening. He could not sleep, so he made up his mind that he would tell Faith the next day.


	24. (Chapter 23) The Battle is Over

(Chapter Twenty-Three)

The Battle is Over

The next day at the infirmary, Carson was quiet most of the time. It was a very long day, and by the time they were finished it was dark and the moon was softly glowing. When all the work was finally completed, Carson made his move.

"Faith – " he started.

She was very surprised, but over-joyed that he called her "Faith" once again.

"Would you mind if we stepped out for some fresh air?" he asked slowly.

"Of course," she said quietly, hearing his unsteady voice. She wanted more than anything for him to share with her what had been going on.

"Grab your wraps. It's cold out there," he warned her.

"Oh, silly me! I was so anxious to get out of this stuffy, old building, I almost forgot." Her voice was extremely skitterish.

Faith scurried about to grab her wraps, and Carson openned to door for her to step out before him.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she stepped out into the cool air.

Faith fell into step beside Carson. Both were silent as they walked in the semi-darkness. When Carson stopped walking, Faith did the same.

"Faith," he started. She looked deeply into his eyes and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much fun lately."

Faith nodded and again waited for Carson to make his next move.

"My battle," he said after a moment of silence. "My battle was very personal."

"It's alright," Faith tried to be of some help to him in his struggles. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, Carson."

"No, I would like to. I want to tell you all about it," Carson was quick to decline her offer to hush it up.

"Alright," she whispered so quietly, she could hardly hear the words herself.

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning," he said, staring out into the darkness.

"When I came to Hope Valley for the first time, I was confused and hurting. Well, you know why. Then Sofia – Rosemary's friend – came along."

 _Oh no!_ Faith thought to herself. _What is he doing? Is he trying to tell me that there was never anything between us; that he loves Sofia?_ She had to break free from her thoughts to understand what Carson was saying.

"Sofia taught me how to open my heart again. She showed me that it's alright to love someone again. And that I can't be afraid to take chances with love. And you were there through it all. I was reall stuggling with that thought. Then Sofia came back, and you were still here. It all became so confusing. I didn't know what to do anymore, so I took a break from it all. From work, from Sofia, from you – Faith. I prayed and thought very long and hard on this trial. And I came up with one conclusion."

Faith held her breath. _What was he about to say?_

He said only one word – "You."

She looked up into his deep blue eyes. _"You" was all he said . . . Whatever did he mean by that?_

"Faith, I made up my mind. It's you I want, Faith. You're the _only_ one I want. I need you. Really I do. I need you as my nurse, as my friend, and most importantly, Faith, I need you as my – what would you call it? As my – more than a friend?"

She chuckled softly. Oh, how she had longed to hear Carson say those words!

"I – I love you, Faith."

Faith was astonished. She had longed for this moment, and now that it had come she did not know what to say. Carson looked deeply into her eyes. They seemed to say _"I love you, too."_ But she felt the need to verbalize the words incase he read to look wrong.

"I love you too, Carson, she whispered so quietly. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight. Carson thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Even Amber, at this moment, could not look so delightful.

He reached down for her and his head slowly reached her's. As his lips melted into her's, they both truly saw why hardships had happened in their lives. It all brought them to this wonderful moment. They both reluctlantly withdrew and Carson smiled one of his dashing smiles. Faith followed with a shy grin.

As they slowly walked back to the infirmary, they both thought of how blessed they truly were. As they reached the small building, Carson spoke. They were the first words since their kiss.

"Walk you home?" he offered.

She took his arm as they set off, walking at a very slow pace. It semmed as though Abigail succeeded after all.


	25. (Chapter 24) Sofia Leaves

(Chapter Twenty-Four)

Sofia leaves

The day came when Sofia was scheduled to leave. Charles was to escort her back home.

Carson peeked out the infirmary window and saw Sofia waiting on the stage.

 _Where is she going?_ he asked himself. _Well, there is only one way to find out,_ he made up his mind. He would go ask her. He realized there was most likely two ways to find out something in this town: Ask the person for yourself, or hear it from the town gossips.

"Faith."

"Yes doctor?"

"Would it be alright if I left, just for a minute?"

"Oh, of course. Go right ahead, Carson."

"Thanks," he replied as he rushed out the door.

Faith was curious what Carson wanted to do with his minute off. The doctor almost never asked to leave, especially in the middle of the day. _What was he up to?_

She peeked out the window to see Carson and a woman embracing. A big, warm hug. It was Sofia! _How dare he! After he told me that he loved me? He goes and dumps me for Sofia!_ Her thoughts roared and her expression turned sour. She was ashamed of herself. She was jealous and she knew it!

True to his word, Carson returned a minute later with a frown creasing his brow.

"Something wrong, Carson?" she asked a bit too happily. To her way of thinking, Carson whatever pain she caused him.

"Sofia – " he faultered.

Faith figured as much.

"She's – leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, back to San Francisco."

"I'm sorry, Carson," she appologized.

"Yeah, so am I." He brightened a bit.

"No, that's not what I mean."

His eyes questioned her. _Why then, Faith?_ he wanted to scream, but could not even form the words to whisper them.

"I just mean," she let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I might as well start from the beginning." She inhaled to begin her confession. She almost forgot to exhale. "When you asked for a minute off, I was very curious. I was spying on you from the window."

 _And?_ he wanted to ask, but was too scared to. _What would she say?_

"I – I," she started to sob.

He drew her into his arms. "Faith, what's wrong?" he asked against her hair.

"I saw you – hugging – her. I was so mad. I – I thought you loved me," she cried into his chest.

He let her weep for a moment, stroking her hair and patting her shoulder, speaking words of comfort to her. Then he tilted her back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I do love you, Faith," he whispered as he pushed strands of hair from her face. He wiped at a few of her tears as he said, "I love you very, very much, Faith. Please believe me." Carson remembered what his wife had told him years ago: "Sometimes it takes more than words to prove your love."

Before she could reply, she was being kissed. A gentle, but deep kiss.

She backed away only to breathe.

"But you love her too?" she questioned him carefully.

"No, Faith. Sofia is a friend. She taught me _how_ to love. If it weren't for her, I would still think of you as nothing more than my nurse. But now I truly love you. With all my heart. Not because you're the best nurse the world has ever seen, as true as that fact is. But because you're – my love. I will be forever grateful to Sofia for opening my heart to love, to you."

"I'm sorry, Carson," she apologized again as she flung herself into his open arms. "I love you too. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Shhhh – it's alright, Faith."

She pushed herself back to look into his deep blue eyes. Her head slowly ascended as she stood on her tippy-toes to reached Carson. He reached down and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Carson! I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhh – I love you."

"I love you too," she repeated the words in a whisper as she backed away to look at him before they kissed softly.

Sofia and Charles were now on their way to San Francisco in the Hope Valley Stagecoach. What would await them in the big city?


	26. (Chapter 25) Bad News

(Chapter Twenty-Five)

Bad News

"Jack!" a loud voice boomed behind him.

Jack swung around to discover Bill running from the jail in his direction.

"Bill – Is anything wrong?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"I just got word from Mountie Headquarters. There's a new gang headed our way."

"I see," Jack said as Bill handed him a poster of the outlaws.

"Ross, Abe, and Vince, I believe. They're bank robbers, and they have recently kidnapped a young girl. Her name is Belinda Marshall. She's from a town north of here."

"I see," Jack replied, not exactly sure what to say.

Bill nodded, his way of saying that the conversation was over. Jack nodded as he lifted the paper in his hand, his way of saying "thank you." And with that, Jack walked briskly to the mercantile to pick up a few items for his wife.

Two weeks later, Jack had no way around the fact that he must tell Elizabeth about the danger headed their way. He had been informed that help was on the way, but from what he had pieced together, it might not be in time.

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered one night as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yes?" his wife asked with concern filling her eyes and voice. Jack seemed to be very serious. Too serious to her way of thinking.

"What is it, Jack?"

"You know I wouldn't bother you if I didn't have to," he began.

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. Her husband never brought up anything that he thought might disturb her.

"But, there is a gang headed this way. I know you'll find out about it sooner or later. So I thought it best if you heard it from me."

Elizabeth held her breath and waited for Jack to continue.

"I don't want to tell you more than I have to – They are bank robbers. They've kidnapped a young girl names Belinda Marshall."

Elizabeth was very aggitated at this news; and being pregnant didn't help matters.

"Well, thank you for telling me, Jack. I'm so thankful that I heard it from you."

"You're welcome," he said, drawing her into his arms. He kissed her deeply. By the time he stopped to look at his lovely wife, she was breathless and flushed with happiness.

"Thank you for being so understanding," he said softly still holding her close.

He kissed her again and released her.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you," Jack said as they both climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Jack. I love you too."

They blew out their candles and tried to fell asleep. It was not going to be an easy task.


	27. (Chapter 26) Thoughts

(Chapter Twenty-Six)

Thoughts

Jack met the Jonathan that Elizabeth had talked of. He thought the young man was very polite and the two may become good friends in the future.

 _What a nice young man_ , Jack thought to himself one day. _He should have someone special in his life. I wonder if he has._

Jack seemed deep in thought one day as he got dressed and ready to go to work.

"Is anything wrong?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Wrong?" Jack spun around to face his wife.

The truth was, Jack was afraid that Jonathan, as nice and polite as he may be, might be a part of the Morgan Gang. Jack thought the name Redwood was and interesting one indeed and that perhaps it was an alias. Jack was not one to jump to conclusions or assume such things.

 _Was it true?_ Or was he only imagining it? He must find out more about Jonathan.


	28. (Chapter 27) Getting Close

(Chapter Twenty-Seven)

Getting Close

A few months later, Jack was awakened in the middle of the night by Elizabeth moaning in pain.

Jack stirred and shook his wife gently to wake her up.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as she slowly stirred.

"Jack – " she started but could get no more out. She was in too much pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked against her hair.

"I – I think the – the baby's coming," she gasped between breaths.

Jack was astonished. He thought that they had two weeks yet. Apparently not. He was going to be a father! What joy! But now he must help his wife! What could he do for her? He managed to say "I'll be right back," and jumped from the bed.

He ran down the stairs so fast that he fell on the way. He ran out the door and pounded on the door of their neighbour's house.

"Lee – someone's at the door," Rosemary told her half-asleep husband.

They both grabbed a robe from the closet and ran to answer the door. Jack had not stoped pounding.

"Jack – what's wrong?" Lee managed between a yawn.

"Elizabeth – she's in so much pain. She thinks the baby's coming." Jack said between breaths.

"What can we do to help?" Lee asked, concern showing in his eyes. His wife seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Could you stay with her while I fetch the doctor?" he directed this to Rosemary.

"Of course. I'll be right over," she said cheerfully, yet sleepily.

"Thanks," Jack yelled from half way down the street.

Rosemary stayed with Elizabeth as promised, and Jack went to fetch Carson Shepherd, the town doctor.

He pounded on the infirmary door, but there was no answer. So he ran as fast as he was able in the direction of the doctor's house.

He pounded on the door, and again there was no answer. He pounded even harder. He must reach the doctor for Elizabeth's sake, and quickly.

Jack heard rushed footsteps increasing in sound. It was obvious to tell that someone was coming to the door in a hurry.

 _Thank God!_ Jack breathed a silent prayer that they would not be too late.

Carson answered the door and Jack rushed in telling him about their situation.

"Alright Jack. Everthing is going to be okay. You run on ahead and sit with your wife. I'll be there shortly."

Jack nodded and _ran_ to his house.

Carson grabbed his doctor bag and left. He ran in the opposite direction, knocked on a door and out popped Faith.

"Carson," she said sleepily "What are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth Thornton may be in need of our assistance," he said calmly. Faith had no idea what Carson meant, but as she came out of her sleepy state, she remembered.

"The baby!"

Carson seemed to agree that they should hurry.

"Give me one minute."

She arrived to the door precidely 48 seconds later.

Carson held his arm out to her and she clung to it as they walked so fast, one could almost consider it a run.

They arrived to the Thornton's house and Rosemary answered the door.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she said as she looked at them closely. She was shocked to see Faith's arm tucked into Carson's.

Faith reluctantly pulled away from Carson when she saw Rosemary watching them closely. Too closely she thought. She looked over at Carson as they enetered the house and climbed the stairs to where Elizabeth was lying.

Carson did a quick examination and announced that it could be anytime, but it might be a few more days yet. No one could know forsure.

"I'll stay for a while just to see if she gets worse. I'll be waiting outside if you need me," the doctor said quietly.

"Oh, Carson, you don't have to do that," Jack tried to tell the man to go home to get some rest. But Carson would take none of it.

"I'm not tired anyways. When I get tired, I'll go home, okay?" he tried to assure Jack.

"Alright. But I'll hold you to that," Jack replied.

Carson turned to Rosemary. "And you need to go home and get some rest. You'll need it." When Rosemary started to protest, he turned to her husband. "Lee, make sure she takes it easy the next few days. Thank you."

Carson stepped outside after Mr. and Mrs. Coulter had left. Faith was close behind him. He smiled at her. His deep, dahing smile made her blush, and she smiled shyly.

He found a porch chair and offered it to Faith. She sat down and Carson grabbed one for himself. As he sat down, he spoke softly "You know, you don't have to stay, Faith."

"I know," she said softly, looking into his deep blue eyes. "I – I want to," she said as she bit her lip to keep from weeping.

He beemed at her again and she relayed a smile of her own.

"Thank you, Faith."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he stood to his feet and held his hand out to her.

"Take a walk?"

She took his offered hand almost before he had finished speaking.

He understood her answer to be a yes. He helped her out of the chair and pulled her to her feet.

Faith felt the strength in his arms as he held her tight. Then he offered her his arm, and she took it as she smiled up at him.

As they walked, they talked quietly.

Faith was looking into Carson's eyes, not paying attention to where they were going and suddenly she tripped over a rock. Carson's reflexes were faster than her own, and before she knew what was happening, he swept her into his arms. The swift motion took her breath away.

 _Oh!_ her heart leaped with the thrill of it all.

"It's alright," he whispered against her hair.

"I know," she whispered back. Her voice tickled his ears.

He carried her back to the Thornton's house and placed her carefully on a porch chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked after silence the entire walk back.

"I'm fine, Carson. Really. I just twisted my ankle on a rock. I'll be fine," she tried to assure him.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't know if it was the doctor inside speaking or Carson Shepherd, her friend, her "more than a friend".

She nodded to assure him that she was fine.

"Good," he said, reaching for her to pull her closer to him. "I love you, Faith. I – " he was interrupted by a soft kiss. "I don't know what I would ever do if you were seriously injured. Carson swept her away with a kiss. They looked to the heavens and saw the sun starting to make its appearance.

"You should go home. Get some rest before – " Carson started but was interrupted by Faith.

"No – I want to be with you."

He kissed her again.

Rosemary walked up the steps to wish everyone a goodmorning and to check on her friend.

"Goodmor – " her voice trailed off when she saw the two embracing, sharing a kiss. Carson and Faith withdrew when they heard Rosemary's voice.

"Oh – hello Rosemary," Carson said as he backed away from Faith. Faith looked up at him, the early morning sun shining on his back, outlining him.

Rosemary pretended she had not seen them kiss. She did not want to embarrass the two lovebirds. Love was such a wonderful feeling.

A cry from upstairs had them on the run. They found Elizabeth rolling in pain on the bed. Jack was leaning over her, kissing the top of her head.

"Honey, wake up. The doctor's here. Please sweatheart," Jack urged his wife. Maybe coaxing wasn't quite enough.

Rosemary hoped that she would not be in such pain when her time came.

Carson walked over to where Elizabeth was lying.

"Mrs. Thornton. Please, can you hear me? Elizabeth?"

She slowly awoke and looked up at Carson. She then turned her eyes to her husband.

Carson asked her a few questions, gave her some medicine, and walked Faith home.

"I will see you in a little while," Carson teased Jack. "Call for me if she gets worse. And give her one teaspoon every two hours or so. If she's not in pain, she won't need any."

"Yes doctor. Thank you."

Carson nodded and took Faith's arm in his own.

They walked along in silence. Suddenly Carson stopped walking and turned to Faith. He drew her close and kissed her deeply. Faith smiled shyly. She hoped that one day, they would get married and have children of their own. She prayed that God would give Elizabeth the strength she needed for this baby. She cherished her moment in prayer, then resumed walking with her "love", as she now called him in her imagination.


	29. (Chapter 28) A New Baby

(Chapter Twenty-Eight)

A New Baby

Elizabeth was in a lot of pain the next few days. One day it was so terrible. Jack knew of nothing better to do than to go for the doctor. Julie stayed with her sister until Jack returned with Nurse Carter.

"Where's the doctor?" Julie questioned.

"Carson was called to Union City for an important operation. Doctor Burns was in Buckston on an emergency. So Carson was their last hope. He had hoped that the baby would wait until he returned. I guess the little rascal has a mind of his own, eh?"

"Have you ever done this sort of thing before, Faith?" Jack questioned her.

"Relax, Jack. I've done this more times than I can count. Now, Jack, I'm going to have to ask you to wait downstairs. Actually, would you boil some water for me first? Julie – I need clean towels and fresh sheets. And help Jack with that water, will you?"

Julie nodded and both went to do as bidden.

"Thank you," Faith said as the two left the room.

"Now, Mrs. Thornton. Everything's going to be alright. You're going to be fine," she repeated over and over, soothing the tossing woman's pain. "Now give me your hands."

The next thing Elizabeth could remember was a loud cry. _The baby!_

Jack, who was downstairs waiting impatiently, jumped for joy and shouted.

Julie was delighted that she had a brand new niece.

Baby Gloria was the cutest little thing you would ever lay your eyes on.

Jack and Elizabeth were so proud to be the parents of baby Gloria. She was so cute. Her eyes were the deepest blue; her hair very fine, but a aburn brown dispite her lack of it; the cutest little baby laugh completmented by a dimple caressing her left cheek. She was the perfect mixture of her parents. She had Elizabeth's eyes and nose, Jack's dimple, and even though baby Gloria has no teeth yet, she somehow had her father's smile. Her hair was the perfect mixture of Jack's and Elizabeth's. A deep hazel brown mixed into locks of auburn. Well not as yet did she have _locks_ of hair, but one day she would.

Baby Gloria was a light to everyone who saw her. She grew in the love of her parents. Everyone knew she would grow up to be as pretty as her mama. One day, she would be the prettiest lady around.


	30. (Chapter 29) Another Baby

(Chapter Twenty-Nine)

Another Baby

The reason that Rosemary was not there when Gloria was born, was because she was having a baby of her own. Rosemary was now the proud mother of a little girl: Olivia Faith Coulter.

Rosemary just knew that Elizabeth's little girl, Gloria Hope Thornton, and Olivia would become best friends.

Lee was thrilled to be a father, as was Jack.

Carson returned a week later to discover that Faith had delivered two babies in one night. After Elizabeth's baby was born, she rushed next door to deliver the Coulter's baby girl.

"I am so proud of you," Carson told Faith.

She smiled at him. "I love you, Carson."

"Well, I'm glad. Because I love you too," he teased her as he leaned forward for a kiss.


	31. (Chapter 30) Julie Leaves

(Chapter Thirty)

Julie Leaves

Julie soon decided that it was time for her to leave. Elizabeth wanted her to stay, but Julie insisted that she not intrude any longer. "You're a family now," she would say. And a family they were, but it would be nice to have Julie around for a little longer. Everyone said tearful goodbyes as Julie left in the stagecoach.

She held the now one month old Gloria for a final goodbye.

"Goodbye sweet child. Remember me," she whispered to the baby.

Baby Gloria looked up with wide eyes and squealed. She was one happy baby despite the tears falling on her brow.

"I love you little Angel. I'll be back."

And with that, she gave the baby back to her mother and hopped onto the stagecoach with the help of Jack's supportive arm.

She wept for a long time, and before she realized it, she already read the sign for Benson Hills.

 _Oh my! It's almost my stop, and here I've been crying the whole way!_ she scolded herself and promised that she would not cry anymore. With one final sob, she sat upright and breathed deeply. _I will not cry anymore_ , she vowed a vow which she prayed the Lord would help her keep.


	32. (Chapter 31) The New Family

(Chapter Thirty-One)

The New Family

A few months had passed since baby Gloria's birth, and Elizabeth had her old figure back.

She had bumped into Mrs. Redwood from time to time.

"Hello, Mrs. Redwood," Elizabeth greeted her one day.

"Hello," she answered stiffly.

"Mrs. Redwood, I woud like to invite you and your children over for dinner one night."

"Oh you would, would you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Redwood," Elizabeth was exasperated by the woman's lack of manners, but she tried not to let it show. "How's Friday night?"

"Fine," she replied gruffly.

"Alright, Friday evening at, shall we say 5?"

"Alright," she replied only half thinking. She thought that 5 o'clock was an odd hour to eat dinner, _but whatever. At least we get a free meal._ Money had been very tight for the Redwood family for many years. Life was not always easy, nor fair.

"See you then," Elizabeth said politely as she skipped away joyfully.

Rosemary was kind enough to watch the baby while Elizabeth was out doing her shopping.

Elizabeth stopped by the Coulter's the pick up Gloria before heading home.

"Oh, I am so glad you're back!" Rosemary shouted as her friend entered the house.

"How was Gloria today?" Elizabeth asked non-chalantly.

"Well, she was a darling but a stinker too. And she slept like a baby!"

"Rosemary – she is a baby!"

"Oh, that's right! I nearly forgot."

"So – what did she do that made her a stinker?"

"Well, she didn't much like her baby mush (personally I don't blame her), so she threw it!"

"Oh, no! Rosemary, she didn't!"

"Oh yes, she did! Got it all over the floor, the walls, the ceiling, me and Olivia, and herself. What a mess!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rosemary," she apologized for her baby's lack of manners.

"That's alright, Elizabeth. Just life with a baby, I guess," she laughed her harsh feelings away. "Gloria is such a cute baby though. The messes are worth it!" she added with another laugh.

"Well, I _am_ sorry, Rosemary. Hope fully this doesn't happen again."

 _Hopefully_ , they both thought. _Hopefully._

Jack came home a bit eary to find his wife cooking his favorite meal. When she heard the door open, she ran to greet him.

"Hello, darling," she said as she ran across the living room and into his arms for a hello kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked teasingly.

"Do I need a reason?" she teased back.

"No, of course not. Just a greeting like this? Well – I won't complain!"

"Here honey – sit down. Supper's ready."

"Well what do you know – Shepherd's Pie?"

She smiled at him sheepishly.

"How did you happen to know that's my favorite?"

"You're my husband," she reminded him with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that's right," he teased her again.

There was silence for a moment, and Jack had a minute to think. The truth was, he really needed to leave. He didn't have time for this. Not right now, anyways. He had been very busy lately and needed to get some things done quickly. He didn't realize how his absense had affected his wife, so her nexts words took him by surprise.

"And – I love you so much. I never want you to forget how demolished I felt when I learned you were dead," she said seriously.

"Oh – Beth," was all that could escape his tight throat. He reached over the table and Elizabeth met him halfway.

Jack had always felt that when you can't find the words to express your feelings, it is best to just choose an action that best matches your mood. If you can't find the words to tell someone, such as your wife, that you love them, it is best to express your feelings with a hug or a kiss.

"I love you too," was all he could manage to say.

Jack decided that he needed to be here tonight. His plans could wait until tomorrow.

Elizabeth told Jack about the inviting the Redwoods for supper. He was thankful to have the chance to meet the new family.

Elizabeth was starting to get into the mood of "what will I make for supper?" and "will they like baby Gloria?"

She quickly snapped out of it. She would think about those things tomorrow. Tonight was for Jack.


	33. (Chapter 32) Dinner

(Chapter Thirty-Two)

Dinner

The Redwoods arrived half an hour late on Friday evening. "Fashionably late" she could hear Rosemary say.

"Hello, Mrs. Redwood," Elizabeth greeted them as they entered the house. Jonathan; and you must be Peter and Jessica. I've heard so much about you two."

Elizabeth remembered her manners as the woman studied Jack openly. "Oh, this is my husband, Jack. Jack, this is Mrs. Redwood."

"Hello, Mrs. Redwood. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." He knew he was lying, but what else could he possibly? He reached a hand out to her, but she did not even notice, or else pretended she didn't. "And you must be Jonathan. I've a lot about you, young man."

The two men firmly shook hands.

A cry pierced the air.

"I'm so sorry. Will you please excuse me?" Elizabeth apologized as she hurried upstairs.

She came back a few moments later with a little bundle in her arms.

Mrs. Redwood looked shocked, but thrilled at the same time. Elizabeth didn't miss the look in the woman's eyes.

"Would you like to hold the baby, Mrs. Redwood?"

"May I?" her heart leaped inside her chest.

"Of course you may," she replied as she handed baby Gloria to the older woman. She cradled her and rocked her to and fro.

"What a sweet baby," she said looking down upon the child with loving eyes.

"Elizabeth, can I give you a hand in the kitchen?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oh, yes dear."

"I am so sorry. I should have volunteered. Please, allow me," Mrs. Redwood realized her judgements in the past were clouded. This was a beautiful family and they were so nice. How could she hae been so rude to them?

"No, that's alright, Mrs. Redwood. You watch my baby, and I'll cook. Here, Jack could you set the table for me, please?"

"Now, there's a job for Jessica," Mrs. Redwood stepped in again.

"Oh – thank you," Elizabeth finally gave in.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered to her husband. "Go – talk with the boys. We've got it handled here. Thank you."

Jack agreed and went to find a topic that they could talk about.

"The dinner was delicious. Thank you so much for inviting us, _Mrs_. Thornton," she emphasized the word again, but this time it was not out of disgust. It sounded more loving, and the woman was wearing a glowing smile.

"Your baby is the sweetest little thing. She's a perfect angel. Oh, I forgot to ask her name, I was so busy mooning over that adorable baby face."

"It's Gloria."

"What a perfect name. Of course you'll visit?"

"Of course."

"Have a lovely evening," the woman ventured to say. The words tasted good.

"You too, Mrs. Redwood. You too."

"Goodbye, Jonathan," Jack dimissed the boy.

"Goodnight Jonathan – Peter, Jessica," Elizabeth added.

The night was truly a great success, and everyone knew it.


	34. (Chapter 33) Too Busy

(Chapter Thirty-Three)

Too Busy

Jack was so busy with his plans, that he hardly had time for anything else.

Elizabeth felt betrayed, Jack was _always_ away!

There were times when she has made a lovely meal and Jack came home looking half dead. He would walk through the door, kiss her, and grab a piece of bread, leaving in a rush. However, he always said "I love you" before leaving.

Sometimes she would be waiting for him to come home at night, and he never came. She would wait up for as long as she could, but some days were just so long and tiring, her eyes wouldn't stay open a minute longer.

Jack's plan was not to make his wife sad or distressed, but to make her happy and excited! There were a few times when he almost spilled the beans, but he wanted her to be surprised! He kept his secret, and was still keeping it. He tried to spend more time with his wife, but he was just too busy.


	35. (Chapter 34) Charles' Return

(Chapter Thirty-Four)

Charles' Return

Elizabeth was having tea at the café one afternoon.

"More tea?" she heard a voice say.

"Oh, no thank you, Abigail. I should probably be going," she replied as she pushed back her chair and stood to her feet. "Thank you, Abigail," she said as she walked towards the door.

Abigail nodded and Elizabeth opened the door. She saw the afternoon stage roll I and Charles step out. She was surprised to see Sofia jump out after him. _I wonder why she's back_. Elizabeth decided to ask.

"Hello, Charles. Sofia."

"Hello, Elizabeth," Charles replied quickly. Sofia greeted Elizabeth with a simple "hello".

"So, Sofia, what are you doing back here?" she voiced her question.

Sofia chuckled softly.

"Well, that's a long story. And we don't have the time right now," Charles spoke before Sofia even had a chance to open her mouth.

"Oh, alright," Elizabeth replied quietly. She thought something strange was going on here, but did not voice any more questions. As Charles said, they did not have time to tell her the answers. "How about you come over for dinner one night to tell us all about it?"

"We'd love to," Sofia answered for them both.

"Alright, how's Tuesday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're busy that night," Charles was quick to decline the offer. As he uttered the words, he looked over a Sofia, smiled, and squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth pretended not to notice. "Alright, then how about Thursday?"

"Sounds great!" Sofia enthused and Charles agreed.

"Perfect, then we'll see you around 6?"

"Oh, can we make that a bit later. We have plans at 5:30. So maybe 7?" Charles voiced it this time.

"Perfect," Elizabeth answered again. "We'll see you at 7 on Thursday."

They bid each other a good day and parted ways.


	36. (Chapter 35) The New Couple

(Chapter Thirty-Five)

The New Couple

There was a knock at the door.

"Jack, would you get that, please?"

"Of course, my love."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling lovingly at him.

"Hello Charles, Sofia," she heard her husband greeting their guests.

"Dinner's ready," Elizabeth announced as they took their seats at the table. Jack said grace and Elizabeth dished up the food.

"So – " she got right to the point after the "Amen" was said. "Why _are_ you back in Hope Valley?" The question was directed to Sofia.

"Well," she started hesitantly, glancing over at Charles.

"Well, what?" Elizabeth questioned her again; but when Charles chuckled, Elizabeth turned her gaze in his direction.

"I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a funny story."

"But we will gladly share it with you," Sofia was quick to add.

Both Jack and Elizabeth wondered which one would tell the story. They figured they both would.

"When we arrived in San Francisco," Charles began speaking. "I hopped off the train and helped Sofia down. She missed a step and fell against me."

* * *

She looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Charles."

"That's quite alright."

Charles had arranged for a car to be waiting for them.

"Hello, Driver. 2934, Maple Street, please."

The driver nodded, and Charles knew that the man understood the order.

Charles and Sofia were sitting in the back seat together. They both felt nothing but friendship between them for many years. But now, Charles felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know why, but for some unexplained reason, he didn't want to leave.

"Sofia," he whispered for her ears only.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I don't know why, but I feel a bit queasy."

"Oh, would you like something for the pain?"

"No, no . . . I'm fine. I – " he couldn't continue his speech just yet. This was a private conversation. One that he did not want to discuss in the back seat of a car.

"Are you sure? I have something right here," she asked again, opening her handbag.

"No, no . . . I'm quite alright. I – I'm fine," he finished lamely.

"Alright," she replied hesitantly.

A few days had past and Charles had not yet started his journey back to Hope Valley. He still felt queasy and he needed to find out why he was feeling the way he was. So he went to see a doctor.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. You feeling this way, where do you have the most pain?"

"Well, sir, it's not exactly pain. It's a weird queasiness. Right here," he replied, pointing to his chest.

"Well, the good news is that there is nothing _wrong_ with you."

"And the bad news?"

"Well, there's not exactly _bad_ news. I'm guessing this is a matter of the heart."

"My heart? Something's wrong with my heart?"

"No, son. I think you're in love."

"What?"

"Now, I don't know who the lucky lady is, but I wish you all the best. And – your stomach problems will be over when you tell her how you feel. So, I wouldn't put it off for too long."

"Thank you, sir," Chares replied, not exactly sure what to say.

"Anytime, son. Enjoy your day."

"You too," Charles faked a smile on his way out of the office. What was he supposed to do now? Was the doctor right? Was it a matter of the heart? Did he love Sofia, or was he just getting sick? Did the doctor really know what he was talking about? He must go talk to Sofia he decided.

* * *

Charles knocked on the door at Maple Manor, and a maid greeted him.

"Hello, I'm looking for Miss Sofia Connelly."

"Right this way, sir."

He followed the maid to the drawing room.

"Please wait here, sir."

Charles seated himself on a pale red sofa. He awkwardly squirmed and readjusted himself, anxious to talk to Sofia about his feelings, but afraid to do so.

The maid returned a moment later, alone.

"Follow me, sir."

He followed the woman through the beautifully decorated mansion to a door that led outside.

"You may go in," the woman prompted him.

"Thank you," Charles excused her.

As Charles turned the door knob, Sofia's head jerked his way and she smiled at him.

He slowly walked over to her.

"Hello," he said, sitting down beside her on the porch swing.

She smiled at him again. He wondered if she really liked _him_ or just liked smiling.

"Sofia," he decided that he needed to get tight to the point.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

She held her breath. _What was he about to say?_

"I don't want to go back to Hope Valley – without you."

"What?" she asked, absolutely shocked by his words. _I thought he just wanted to be friends_.

"I know what you must be thinking, Sofia. I thought all I was looking for was friendship. But I – " he faltered. "I've been praying, and – I don't want to leave without telling you how I feel about you – about us."

She held her questions back.

"I – I love you, Sofia Connelly."

"Charles," she started softly. For just a moment he feared she would tell him that she wished for nothing more than friendship. "Charles, I – "

"Sofia, please, don't – "

"Charles, please, let me finish."

"Alright," he replied lamely, expecting the worst.

"Charles, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I admit, all I wanted was friendship. But somewhere along the way, that changed. You are a very special man, and I love you very much."

"Sofia – will you marry me?" he popped the question, arising from the porch swing and getting down on one knee.

"I – of course I will. Yes."

He jumped up to kiss her as she did the same.

"I love you, Sofia," he said, pulling back a bit.

"I love you too, Charles."

Charles did not have a ring yet because he had no idea where the conversation would lead, but Sofia did not care about a ring right now. All she cared about was the man in front of her.

* * *

"We had a few friends over to celebrate," Sofia was now speaking. "And we left to come back here shortly after."

"Sofia will be renting one of the row houses down the road. That's what we were busy with on Tuesday. Looking over the property," Charles took over.

"And I signed the papers this evening," Sofia jumped back into the conversation.

"Well, we are so happy for you two, and we wish you all the best," Elizabeth smiled warmly at the new couple.

Jack seemed please that Charles had found someone to truly make him happy. Now he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Charles would not be going after Elizabeth ever again. He had found his one true love, and he seemed extremely happy. They both did.


	37. (Chapter 36) Explaining

(Chapter Thirty-Six)

Explaining

It was a beautiful October morning. Carson had arrived half an hour earlier, and Faith was to arrive any minute. Carson was in the back when the infirmary door opened.

"Faith," he called. "I'm glad you're here – " his voice trailed off when he saw Sofia standing in the office. "Good morning, Sofia," he greeted her, giving her a quick hug.

"Good morning, Carson."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, nothing really. I just came to tell you something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm engaged," she announced happily.

"You're what?"

"I'm engaged to be married," she repeated.

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"Carson, I hope you're not disappointed," she avoided the question.

"What? Me, jealous? Never. So – "

"So?"

"Who is he?"

"Charles," she stated simply.

"Charles? Doesn't he have a last name?"

She smiled shyly, "Kensington."

"Kensington? Charles Kensington . . . Hmmm . . . the name sounds awfully familiar. Wait . . . isn't that the name of Elizabeth's old friend?"

"I believe so," she laughed quietly.

"Where will you be living?"

"Well, before the wedding I'm staying in one of the row houses. And I believe we will be staying here, in Hope Valley, after the wedding."

"Well, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we will be."

He smiled at her, thankful for their friendship. "Well, you look very happy. I wish you two all the best."

"Thank you, Carson."

He embraced her one last time.

The door opened and Faith entered.

"Well, I'd better go. Goodbye, Carson," she said shyly, backing away from him.

"Sofia," he nodded to her as she left hurriedly.

Faith stood awestruck at the sight she had just seen.

"Good morning, Faith," Carson greeted her.

"Good morning nothing," she whispered in disgust.

"Is anything wrong, Faith?"

"Is anything wrong?! Carson . . ." she started sobbing.

"Faith," he held his arms out to her and pulled her to him. She pushed away from him.

"Carson, how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you – hug me after you just hugged another woman?"

"Sofia?"

"Yes, Sofia."

"Faith, I – I'm really sorry. She's my friend."

"You're friend?! Ha! You don't hug a friend like that! I can only imagine how many times you've kissed her, and how many other women you've kissed."

"Faith . . . I – I have _never_ kissed her. _Ever_."

"Oh really?"

"Really, Faith. I have never kissed a woman I didn't love. To be honest with you, I've only ever kissed three women in my entire life, Faith. Please, believe me."

"Three?"

"Yes. My mother, my wife . . . and you. Faith, I love you."

"Then why was Sofia in here?" she ignored his last sentence.

"She wanted to tell me something."

"What, that she's in love with you?"

"No, Faith. She's engaged."

"What? En – engaged?"

"Yes. His name is Charles. Charles Kensington."

"Elizabeth's childhood friend from Hamilton?"

"Yes, Faith. Can't you see? I don't love Sofia. She's only a friend. You – are more than a friend, Faith. I love you."

Carson pulled her to him gently. This time, she did not resist the strength of his arms.

"Oh, Carson. I'm so sorry! I will never doubt your love again," she cried into his chest.

"It's alright, Faith. You may doubt me as much as you wish. Just as long as you promise to make up afterwards."

"I promise," she replied pushing back only a bit to kiss him.

"Friends again?" Carson asked cautiously.

"Hey, I thought you said we were going to be more than friends?"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, that's right. I did, didn't I?" Well then, more than friends it is," he teased her, lifting her chin with his hand and kissing her gently.

"I love you, Faith Carter," he whispered before kissing her again.

"I love you too, Carson Shepherd," she said around the kiss.

There they stood, kissing. _What if somebody came in and saw them_ , Faith wondered. And at the thought of being caught, she pulled away reluctantly and leaned against his chest as he held her tight.


	38. (Chapter 37) A Mysterious Man

(Chapter Thirty-Seven)

A Mysterious Man

It was a warm day for November and Faith was daydreaming when a man staggered into the infirmary.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, shocked to see blood dripping down his arm and his shirt filled with it. Faith had never been very good with the sight of blood. In fact, she often wondered why she had become a nurse in the first place. Now, she must help this poor man. He must be in terrible pain.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" he asked in a rage.

After realizing she would never be able to handle this man alone, she called for Carson.

"What seems to be the trouble, swee – Sir, sir, are you alright? Faith, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just thought you should be here to help me with him."

"Sir, what happened?" Carson asked but was given a cold stare.

After a thorough brief examination of the wound he spoke softly to Faith. "It looks like we'll need to put him under." After seeing the look of horror in Faith's eyes, he hurried to explain. "The bullet is still in there, Faith. Would you like to step out for the operation?" he asked with kindness in his voice.

She thought about that for a minute. _Yes_ , she would like to escape the gruesome surgery. But Carson needed her help.

"No," she was quick to respond. "You need me – he needs me."

He smiled lovingly at her. What a great girl he had fallen in love with.

"Thank you, Faith," he said seriously.

They prepared for surgery immediately.

When they had successfully removed the bullet and everything was over, the man slowly started to stir.

"Where am I? What happened?" he grumbled.

"You're going to be just fine, sir," Faith tried to comfort him.

"You didn't answer my question!" he roared.

Faith looked over at Carson with pleading eyes.

"Sir," Carson stepped in. "To answer your question, you're in the Hope Valley Infirmary, and we just saved your life. That's what happened."

He looked at them in a strange way, then seemed to remember what had happened.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said hastily, and with that he hurried out the door. Both Faith and Carson were extremely concerned. _How did the poor man get shot? Couldn't they have done anything more to help him?_

Jack had been away quite a bit. He had claimed he was out on patrol or "duty calls". On a few occasions he would even say "Can't a man have a few secrets?" Elizabeth worried about him sometimes. _What was Jack up to?_

Carson found Jack one day and explained about the man who had been shot.

Jack thought that perhaps he had something to do with the Morgan Gang. At the same time, he hoped not. We was praying that they would skip Hope Valley on their way to wherever they were headed. Maybe not all of his prayers had been answered as he had hoped.


	39. (Chapter 38) Kidnapped

(Chapter Thirty-Eight)

Kidnapped

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I've left y'all hanging. Life's been pretty busy lately. I wanted to write a more intense chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Rosemary was at the Mercantile doing some shopping. She bounded down the stairs when she saw a familiar face.

"Faith!" she called. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"My Olivia. Would you watch her for me tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. What time?"

"Nine o'clock?" I'll be back by eleven."

"Great. I'll be there!" she replied but was cut short when a man bumped right into her. He did not even bother to apologize.

"How rude!" Rosemary almost screamed for the whole town to hear.

Faith recognized the man immediately as the man from the infirmary. The man who had been shot!

"Will you please excuse me?" Faith asked and started off on a run even before her friend had a chance to answer.

"Sir, sir," Faith called after him.

He slowed down a bit when he felt she would never stop chasing him. He certainly did not want her to find out who he was or where he was staying.

"Sir, please."

"What is it, Missy? Oh, you."

"Yes, me. I just wanted to know if you were alright. I mean, after the surgery and all. How did you get shot?" she dared ask. As soon as the words were out, she wished she could take them back.

He pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it straight at her. "Enough with all the questions, Missy," he scowled at her.

"Sir, I promise, all I was interested in was your health."

"Yeah right?! You just didn't know when concern changes to outright meddling."

"Sir, that is not true. I am sorry if I have overstepped my bounds. Or if I have offended you in anyway."

"Well then, I guess since you're _sorry_ , we can spare your life," he mocked her. "Play by the rules and you'll be just fine. Now move!" he yelled, sticking her back with the gun.

"Alright, alright."

The sun was setting when they reached a small tent in the forest. She assumed that it would be called "home" for the night.

"Here – get in."

Faith was exhausted from all that walking and being jammed by the gun. She reluctantly crawled into the tent. She curled up to fall asleep after some pretty tough orders from her captor. If she tried to run, he would kill her. The thought terrified Faith. She shut her eyes to clock out the unfamiliar sights and her mind traveled to sweet dreams.

The next day in Hope Valley, Rosemary was in a kerfuffle. When Faith didn't show up, she began to panic.

 _Faith always kept her word! What had happened to her? Had she forgot? Was there a medical emergency?_ Each thought brought more worry to Rosemary's mind. _I suppose I will bring Olivia to Mrs. Redwood. Then I will tell Jack of Faith's disappearance, and go on to my errands for the day._

Jack was just walking towards the jail when he heard the usually ecstatic voice of Rosemary.

"What wrong, Rosie?"

"I think someone is missing," she replied gravely.

As they walked down the street, Jack searched for answers.

"Who?"

"Faith," she cried.

Carson, who had just walked out of the infirmary, overheard Rosemary's shout.

"Faith?" he asked quite loudly from across the street.

"Yes," Rosemary was quite amused that she had caught the attention of the town doctor.

"Rosie, when did you last see her?" Jack questioned her.

"Hmm . . . Yesterday afternoon. I saw her in town and asked her if she would be willing to watch Olivia for me. She was supposed to be at my house at nine this morning. But when she didn't show – " she left the thought hanging.

"I see. And did you see anything strange when you were talking with her?"

"No . . . Actually, Yes! I did notice something, quite unusual."

"And what was that?" Jack asked calmly.

"Well, we were talking and than this man ran right into Faith. He didn't even bother to apologize. He just kept on running, and Faith ran after him. She knew him, I could tell."

"Thank you, Rosemary," Jack said, scanning mental notes. "Carson, would you help me look for her?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"Thanks. Rosemary, would you please go to Faith's house? See if there's any sing of her or clues to where she may have gone."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Rosie. Oh, did you happen to remember which direction they were headed?"

"Yes, they were going north."

"Thank you. Now, let's go, Carson," Jack ordered gruffly, and Carson was right on his heels.

 **This was so much fun to write! I hope you liked it. I might not post new chapters regularly. I might write a lot, then post them all at once. We'll see. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories. It means so much! I will post a new one soon.**


	40. (Chapter 39) Rescued

(Chapter Thirty-Nine)

Rescued

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Faith asked her captor.

"If you don't shut up and stop asking so many questions, I think we both know what I'll do to you."

"Yes, sir."

"Why do you always call me 'sir'?" he asked a bit softer than before.

"Because it's the proper thing to do, sir."

"Well, I rather like it."

Faith smiled slightly. Perhaps this man wasn't so horrible as he at first seemed.

"Sir, if you would take me back home, I _promise_ I would _never_ speak of you to _anyone_. I miss my home, please sir." She thought that maybe he would be soft enough that he would set her free.

"No, Missy. I rather like the company," he flirted just a bit, but Faith ignored the comment. One thing she knew for sure, he would not let her go."

Jack and Carson were merely a few miles away. They came to a point where they could see a small white "thing" in the distance. As they got closer, they could clearly see that it was a tent. _A tent in the middle of the forest? Is someone camping?_ Thoughts ran through both of their minds.

"Go get some water, will you?" they heard a gruff voice roar from inside the tent. Out popped a young woman. It was Faith! Carson wanted to call her name, but he bit his tongue. Faith sauntered over to the water pump and spotted the two men hiding behind a tree. She froze in her tracks.

"What's taking you so long?" the criminal yelled across the woods.

"I, ah – I'm almost finished!" she called back to him.

She stole one last glance at Carson before opening the tent flap. Carson wished her could run in and get her from that horrible man. She was in real danger!

Jack devised a plan which he hoped would play out soon. Carson would hide behind the tent and throw a rock into the trees. Jack, who would be waiting outside the tent, would get him at gunpoint and cuff him. They could then rescue Faith. They started the plan.

Carson threw a rock and the outlaw froze.

"Is – is anyone out there?" he called.

Faith sat numbly.

"I said 'who's out there?'!"

"Sir, maybe it was nothing," Faith suggested.

He shrugged, but when he heard another noise, he yelled "Someone is definitely out there!"

"Sir, it could be a wild animal. A squirrel?"

He seemed to think about that for a moment, then left the tent seeming a bit happier.

"Is anyone out here?" The man was armed but Jack carried a pistol too.

"Drop your gun!" Jack yelled from directly behind him. The man turned to Jack, pointing his gun at him. The criminal slowly lowered the gun and Jack grabbed it. But just as he got a hold on it, the man yanked it up, hitting Jack squarely in the jaw. The man began to run.

"Stop!" Carson yelled, firing a warning shot in the air. The man immediately stopped in his tracks.

Carson, pointing the gun at the criminal, slowly advanced towards him. Jack got up from the ground and rubbed his jaw before running over to help Carson.

"Well done, Carson," Jack rewarded the man with a smile.

"Thanks, Jack. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Now let's get these cuffs on, hey fella?" he roughed the kidnapper.

Faith ran out from the tent and Carson ran to her. They embraced for a long time.

"Oh Carson! I knew you'd come!"

"Did he hurt you, Faith?"

"No, no," Faith was quick to defend her captor.

"I didn't hurt your princess," the man hollered over the forest.

"Good, because if you had – " he was interrupted by Faith's kiss.

He immediately kissed her back. He pulled back after a moment and whispered, "I love you, Faith."

"Oh, Carson!" she cried, pressing her lips into his. She tried to pull back, but he would not let her so she gave in completely to the strength of his arms. "I love you too," she formed around his lips.

"Carson Shepherd, I love you," she said when he finally released her.

"Well, that's good," he teased her.

She chuckled and they kissed once more.

"Ah, nothing better than a happy ending to a love story," the criminal softened. "Yes indeed. A happy ending," he whispered, watching Carson still holding Faith close and kissing her.

"Well, it's too bad you won't be getting a happy ending," Jack said seriously, pushing the man forward. "Let's go."

"Faith, I'm so glad you're safe!" Carson couldn't hold back a tear. She reached up to wipe it away and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Carson. Thank you for rescuing me."

He let out his breath in a little sigh. "I wouldn't think of being anywhere else."

"Thank you, Carson."

He gave her one final kiss and swept her into his arms.

She squealed happily. "Oh, Carson," she laughed. "You can put me down as soon as you get tired," she said in a more serious tone.

"I could _never_ get tired of _this_ ," he let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, Carson," she said, touching his cheek. "I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his broad chest. She was being carried by the man she loved. Her life would never be the same.


	41. (Chapter 40) The Morgans Strike

**A/N: First Chapter of the 12 Chapters of Christmas! Posting dates will be December 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 23, 24, and 25. Now, I know that would make a total of 14 chapters, but I really want to finish my entire fanfiction by Christmas Day, so I added two at the end! Merry Christmas everyone! And enjoy Chapter 40!**

(Chapter Forty)

The Morgans Strike

An alarm sounded loudly. The bank was being robbed! _It's the Morgan Gang!_ was the thought running through everyone's minds.

Jack heard the alarm and jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong, Jack?" his wife asked him, concern filling her voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said as he slipped on a shirt. "It's the bank. It's being robbed," he said as he rushed out of the bedroom. Elizabeth could hear the front door slam.

"God, help him to catch the robbers. And please, please bring him home safely. Amen," she prayed a short, heart-felt prayer.

* * *

Jack had managed to gather a few men to help him capture the Bank robbers. He found Bill, Jesse, and Lee in the saloon. Carson had heard a commotion outside the infirmary and volunteered to help. Frank was not far away so he asked if he could be of any help. This all happened very fast. So together, the six of them surrounded the bank. The three doors were covered by Lee, Carson, and Jesse. Frank was hiding behind a nearby tree with the entire building in view. Jack and Bill entered the bank from opposite ends. If they took more than 15 minutes the three men guarding the doors were told to enter carefully. All men carried a gun but were told not to fire it unless it was absolutely necessary.

Jack entered cautiously from the north side as Bill entered abruptly from the south. Pretending to be a customer, Bill asked to see the manager. He took the man aside and told him of their plan. The robbers quickly demanded that the teller give them all the money.

Bill carefully pulled out his gun as Jack crept around the corner. Hiding the gun behind his jacket, Bill signaled to his partner. Jack signaled out the window, and Lee and Carson crept in and pulled out their guns. Jesse came in, and, pretending to be a customer, approached the robbers.

"Do I know you?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think so. Who are you?"

"The name's Flynn. Jesse Flynn. I rode with the Garrison Gang until they were arrested. Didn't catch me, so I was looking to join another gang. Want some help there?"

They reluctantly agreed. Jack showed himself slowly.

"This whole building is surrounded. I'm sorry, it looks like the game is over for you."

"Oh, is it?" the leader, Abe asked.

"Abe, what are we going to do?" Vince asked, obviously concerned by Jack's words.

"Well, I'll tell you what we're not going to do. We're not going to panic," Abe responded in his toughest voice.

"There's no way out, Abe," Jack said calmly, yet strongly.

Abe pointed his gun at Jack and cocked in slowly.

Jesse flung the gun out of his hands as he shouted "Abe!"

The other two criminals ran for their lives, and Jack and Carson ran after him.

Meanwhile, Jesse was in a brawl on the floor for the gun. Who would reach it first? It was a matter of life and death. Both men grabbed the gun with one hand and yanked. It flew through the air and landed a few feet away. Both men scrambled to their feet. Jesse kicked the man to the ground and ran to the gun. He pointed it at the man and yelled, "Stay where you are!"

* * *

Jack was chasing Vince with the help of Carson. In the meantime, Bill had cornered Ross with the help of Lee. Frank, who was standing by, had jumped in to help Jesse keep an eye on Abe.

* * *

Vince tripped over a log, and Jack caught up to him as he scrambled to his feet and resumed running.

"Vince!" Jack yelled, only a few yards behind him.

He stopped in his tracks. Jack had him at gunpoint when Carson reached them. Carson drew his gun for backup just as Vince did the same.

"You don't have a way out of this, Vince. We can take you in alive and breathing or hanging over a saddle, dead. Put your gun down, Vince. Put your gun down."

Vince lowered his gun to hand it over to Jack, but when Jack reached him, Vince raised it, smacked him in the face, and ran.

"Stop!" Carson yelled as he fired a shot in the air. The man stopped immediately.

Carson took the handcuffs from Jack and put them on Vince. "Now, let's move it," he said roughly as the man struggled against the pressure of the cuffs.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, guys. I couldn't have done it without you, Carson. And Jesse, Lee, Frank – " Jack acknowledged all of their help but was cut short.

"You handled yourself pretty fine too, Jack," Bill interrupted his speech.

* * *

Everyone was bustling about, asking about the bank robbers.

"Was it dangerous?" "What happened?" "Was anyone hurt?" "Did you catch them?"

Everyone seemed to have questions about something or another.

 _Yes, it was dangerous. Everybody is fine. There are minor injuries only. Yes, they were caught and put in jail._ Apparently the man who had been in the infirmary a few days prior was part of the gang and had been shot in their last robbery. The one in which young Belinda Marshall was kidnapped. He had escaped; but in all the towns he had stopped in, no one wanted to help him. Then he found Hope Valley. _This town would be a push-over_. He sent a telegram to his buddies and they came as soon as possible, leaving the young girl in an abandoned cabin along the way. And Faith had gotten caught in the middle of their plans. Everyone was safe and sound now, and they all seemed satisfied with the answers. Yet every time one question was answered, two more would fill its place.

Well, I suppose they will get plenty more questions. I guess that comes with being a hero.


	42. (Chapter 41) Found

**A/N: Are you guys excited for the next chapter? Day 2 of the 12 chapters of Christmas! Tune in on December 5th for the next chapter!**

(Chapter Forty-One)

Found

After the criminals had been caught and incarcerated, the young girl had still not been found. _Where was she?_ That was the question everyone had. _Where was Belinda Marshall?_

Many journeyed out to find the young girl, but came up empty each time. They needed to find her, and soon! They only prayed that they would find her alive.

* * *

"Jack!" Bill shouted across town.

"What is it, Bill?"

"We just got a lead on Miss Marshall."

* * *

It turned out one of the criminals was as tough and unkind as he seemed.

 _"_ _We need to find her soon . . . Or . . ." Bill thought out loud._

 _"_ _Find who?" one of the criminals asked from behind the rusty bars._

 _"_ _That girl that you kidnapped, that's who!" Bill was so upset by the turn of events he couldn't control his anger anymore._

 _"_ _You still haven't found her?" the criminal sounded both surprised and confused. He looked down with sorrowful eyes._

 _"_ _No . . ."_

 _"_ _You know . . ."_

 _"_ _Shut up, Ross," one of his buddies silenced him._

 _"_ _I know where she is."_

 _The criminals tried to grab him, but Bill unlocked the cell and the man escaped the attacks of the other men._

 _He told Bill all the details and drew a map. Bill put the man into the other cell so that his 'buddies' could not harm him. Bill had a feeling that this man would no longer be welcome nor want to be in that gang anymore._

 _"_ _I hope you find her," the man said a bit sadly as Bill closed the cell door and heard the click, the sweet sound of justice._

* * *

They found an abandoned cabin in a dark forest. Jack tried the door.

"It's locked!" Through the window he could see a young girl tied to a chair. He drew his gun and shot at the lock.

"It's stuck!" he yelled. There was only one other possible way he could think of without smashing the window. He kicked down the door. The girl gasped through her gag. Jack ran to her and cut off her well-tied gag and the ropes holding her to her chair.

"Thank you!" she gasped. "How did you ever find me?"

"Never mind that. Are you hurt?"

"I – I don't think so."

"Well, let's not take any chances," he replied as he scooped her up into his arms.


	43. (Chapter 42) Belinda

**A/N: Are you guys ready for Day 3 of the 12 Chapters of Christmas? Tune in December 7th for an all new and exciting chapter!**

(Chapter Forty-Two)

Belinda

The Thorntons were invited to supper by the Redwood family. After getting to know Mrs. Redwood, she really wasn't so mean. Belinda, the young girl who had been rescued, was staying with Jack and Elizabeth. She loved baby Gloria, and would babysit for Elizabeth during school hours. The truth was, Elizabeth wasn't sure whether Belinda should be in school herself. She hardly looked more than 18. Of course Belinda would join the family for dinner at the Redwoods.

* * *

"How old are you, Belinda?" Elizabeth asked one day before heading off to school.

"21, ma'am."

"Wow, I'm sorry. You just look way younger."

"Yeah, I know. My ma always said so."

"I was thinking," Elizabeth began. "How would you like it if your mother came for a visit?"

"Oh, Mrs. Thornton!" the girl squealed. "Could she? She would just love baby Gloria," she exclaimed as she cuddled the baby closer to her.

"Well, it's not for sure. But I will check with Constable Thornton tonight. We'll send a telegram, and – we'll see," said stopped herself. She did not want to get the girl's hopes up too high, encase her mother were not able to travel or if they could not even locate her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Thornton," the girl started weeping and Elizabeth gave her a comforting hug.

"So you have obviously completed school then," Elizabeth presumed.

"No, ma'am."

"No? Oh. Well, how much schooling have you had?"

"My family is very poor, ma'am. We didn't have the money for schooling so my mother taught me and my sister for a while. But when she got sick – " she stopped. It was obviously very hard for the girl to talk about.

"And where is your sister now?"

Belinda hesitated. "Sarah died," was all she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Marcus – my best friend growing up, was very helpful in our time of sorrow. He had promised that one day, he would marry me."

"What happened?"

"He died. 2 years ago. Scarlet fever. We were engaged to be married. The date was set and everything."

"I am so sorry, Belinda." There was silence for a long moment. "So how far did you get in school?"

"I don't rightly know, ma'am. We didn't really go by the grades. Me said that was 'a bunch of hogwash'."

"Oh, I see."

"I know all my letters and numbers, and I can read some."

"How old were you when you stopped?"

"Ten years old, ma'am."

"Well, would you like to come to school with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs. Thornton. Wouldn't I look – out of place?"

Elizabeth thought about that for a minute. It was true, she would look out of place. _As a student_.

"How about you be my assistant?"

"Assistant?"

"Yes. You could help me hand out papers, clean the chalk board, stuff like that. And you'd get to sit in on class and learn with the children.

"Well, I don't know . . ."

"Can we at least give it a shot?"

"But, what about Gloria?"

"Oh, she's no problem. Mrs. Coulter would be more than happy to babysit. And I'm sure Mrs. Redwood would love a turn every now and then."

Belinda seemed to think about that for a minute.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Belinda nodded excitedly.

"Good," Elizabeth replied with a broad smile. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, let's go next door."

* * *

There was a light rap on the door and Rosemary sprang out of her seat to answer it.

"Hello!" she greeted them cheerfully. "Please, come in!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosemary. We can't stay. Belinda has decided to come to school with me this morning. So we were wondering if you could watch Gloria for us. I will be back just as soon as school is out. If you need a break, I'm sure Mrs. Redwood would love to watch the baby. So, will you do it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Rosie!"

"You're welcome," she replied as she took the small bundle from Belinda.


	44. (Chapter 43) Dinner at the Redwood's

**A/N: Here comes Chapter 4 of the 12 Chapters of Christmas! Next chapter will be out on the 9th!**

(Chapter Forty-Three)

Dinner at the Redwood's

* * *

The Thorntons arrived at five-thirty, as Mrs. Redwood knew that Gloria would need to be put to bed early.

Jack knocked on the door, Elizabeth's arm firmly tucked in his own, and Belinda carrying baby Gloria.

Jonathan answered the door. "Hello, Constable Thornton – Mrs. Thornton. Please, come in." He had not yet met Belinda, so he had no idea what her name was. He nodded to her as she entered the house.

"Hello!" Mrs. Redwood greeted them as she rushed down the stairs.

"Mrs. Redwood, it's so nice to see you again," Elizabeth said as she embraced the woman.

"Hello, Jonathan," Jack greeted the young man with a firm handshake.

"Hello, sir." Jonathan's eyes were still on Belinda. She felt very self-conscious as she flushed from the eyes studying her carefully.

Mrs. Redwood rushed over to Belinda. "Hello, my dear! Awe, and how is my darling baby?"

"Hello, Mrs. Redwood," she greeted her politely. "Gloria has been so good today."

"Awe . . . could I hold her?"

"Of course," she said as she surrendered the little bundle over into the woman's outstretched arms.

"Why don't you go talk to my son over there?" she offered. "Jonathan," she motioned for him to talk with Belinda. Mrs. Redwood went to chat with Elizabeth while Jonathan got to know Belinda.

"Hello," he greeted her with a slight grin.

"Hi."

"I'm Jonathan."

She knew she should introduce herself, but she just couldn't find the words.

"And you are?"

"B – Belinda. Belinda Marshall."

"Well, Miss Marshall – "

"Please, call me Belinda."

"Well, Belinda." The words slid off his tongue with a sweet taste. He thought that name was so beautiful. "How do you do?"

"I'm doing fine."

There was an awkward silence as neither one had a clue what to say.

"Well, what brought you to Hope Valley?"

"That's a long story," she laughed softly.

"Well, please, tell me – only if you wish."

"Alright," she whispered.

"Will you please excuse me for one moment?"

"Of course," she replied as he ran off to talk to his mother.

"Mama, when do you think dinner will be ready?"

"Maybe half an hour. Why?"

"Alright, thank you mama. I'm just taking Belinda outside for a bit."

"Alright. See you soon," she said with a twinkle in her eye and resumed talking with the woman beside her.

* * *

Jonathan was soon back and he ushered Belinda outside into the cool air.

"Thank you," she managed.

"You're welcome," he answered softly.

"So, what was the story you were going to tell me?"

"Well, I lived in a small town with my mother. I was kidnapped by bank robbers and they hid me in a cabin just out of town."

Jonathan gasped. "That must have been terrifying!"

"Yes, but Constable Thornton rescued me."

"I see. And where is your mother now?"

"I suppose she's back home, worried sick."

"Haven't you told her of your rescue from the outlaws?"

"We sent a telegram, but there was no response as of now."

"I'm so sorry."

They finished their conversations and headed inside to eat dinner.

* * *

At the dinner table, Jack was asked to say grace and they all bowed their heads and joined hands in a circle. Jonathan was seated next to Belinda, and after the "Amen" was said, everyone repeated the word.

Jonathan and Belinda were still holding hands under the secrecy of the tablecloth. He squeezed her hand gently. It was a silent message that seemed to say "I want to get to know you better."


	45. (Chapter 44) News of Mother

**A/N: I know you've all been waiting for this! Chapter 5 of the 12 Chapters of Christmas!**

(Chapter Forty-four)

News of Mother

"Have you heard from my mother?" Belinda asked anxiously the next morning.

"No," Elizabeth replied sullenly. "Tell you what? After school today, let's go on over to the Mercantile to check."

"Alright," Belinda agreed.

* * *

After school, Elizabeth and Belinda stopped by the Mercantile, as promised. To Belinda's delight, a letter was waiting for them.

"Thank you, Mr. Yost!" Belinda thanked him with an excited smile.

Running out the door, she tore open the envelope and skimmed over the contents. She could not understand some of them, but she caught onto the few she could make out. She flopped onto a bench and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked softly, sitting next to the young girl.

"It's – my mother," she cried as she surrendered the paper to the woman beside her. Elizabeth read the contents of the letter.

'To Miss Belinda Marshall,

I am sorry to inform you that your mother no lives at this address. Mrs. Virginia Marshall passed away a week after her daughter was kidnapped. I am sorry for your loss.

From Miss Angelina Whitcome.'

"Oh, Belinda! I am so sorry." She held the girl tightly. There was a long moment of silence as if honoring her mother's memory. "Let's walk home," Elizabeth said when she thought it was safe to do so.

* * *

"Belinda – I want you to know, you can stay with us for as long as you want. You'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton!" she cried as she threw her arms around Elizabeth.

This girl truly had been through so much. Losing her sister, her fiancé, and now her mother. If Elizabeth new one thing, it was that she was going to be there for this girl.


	46. (Chapter 45) Jack's Secret

**A/N: Chapter 6 or the 12 Chapters of Christmas! Tune in December 13 for an all new and exciting chapter!**

(Chapter Forty-Five)

Jack's Secret

Jack had been gone more than he was home the past few months; before the capture of the Morgan Gang and again after.

What was Jack's big secret anyways?

* * *

Jack came home one night looking half-dead, as he always did. There was a strange liveliness under the obvious tired look in his eyes.

"Elizabeth – " he greeted her with a brief kiss.

"Jack, I'm glad you're home," she said walking away to make a few final tweaks on the dinner table.

"Well, I'm glad to be home. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Come for a ride with me," he said more as a statement than a question.

"What?"

"Come, please?"

"But Jack, what about the baby?"

"Belinda can watch her."

"And the dinner?"

"We'll have it as soon as we get home. Please, Beth."

"Oh alright," she surrendered.

They hopped on his horse that had been waiting outside.

"Hold on tight."

"Oh, I will!" she giggled, sounding a lot like Rosemary.

Jack pushed the horse as hard as seemed fair. They came to Jack's land and Elizabeth gasped. She wasn't sure if it was from the excitement of the ride, or the sight before her. She decided on the latter.

"Jack, what's this?" she asked in unbelief. She could not believe the sight before her eyes.

Jack chuckled. "This," he said as he dismounted Sergeant and helped his wife down after him, "is our new home."

"What? You did this?"

"Yep. I wanted to build it all by myself so that I could say it was truly from me, and not the help of others. It's my Christmas present to you."

"Oh, Jack. It's beautiful."

He hesitated. "Just like you," he whispered softly as she leaned in to kiss him. "It needs a few finishing touches, but it will be ready by Christmas."

"Oh, Jack!" she cried as she jumped into his arms.


	47. (Chapter 46) Running an Errand

**A/N: It is December 15! Today I have 2 chapters for you in order to squeeze them all in by Christmas! You guys are going to love this!**

(Chapter Forty-Six)

Running an Errand

"Belinda, would you please run over to the Redwood's to return this?"

"Yes, ma'am," she obeyed politely as Elizabeth handed her a sugar bowl.

"Thank you, Belinda."

The girl smiled, and with a slight nod she ran out the door.

* * *

There was a knock on the Redwood's door. Jonathan rushed to answer it. The door opened widely and Jonathan stepped out.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile. He nodded to her as a smirk escaped his lips. An awkward silence hung in the air between them.

"So – what brings you our way today?"

"Oh," she realized that she had been staring at him the whole time. "Oh, Mrs. Thornton wanted me to return this," she faltered as she surrendered the bowl of sugar with nervous hands.

"Oh, thank you, Belinda," he replied as he reached for the bowl, his fingers gently brushing against hers.

She wasn't sure if it was done on purpose or by accident. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and he was looking deeply into her brown ones. She feared that this visit might become more than just "returning the sugar bowl", so she made her move.

"You're welcome," she said through a tight throat to break up the moment.

"Jonathan, who's at the door?" his mother asked inquisitively as she rushed down the stairs and peeked around the corner. "Belinda! My dear, it is so good to see you again. What brings you out our way today?"

"Hello, Mrs. Redwood. Mrs. Thornton wanted me to bring you this," she replied as she grabbed the sugar bowl from Jonathan and handed it to the woman before her.

Her eyes were on Jonathan. Her hand had gently brushed Jonathan's when she grabbed the bowl. This time she knew for sure, she had done it on purpose.

 _Why?_ she asked herself. She may never know.

"Thank you, dear. Please thank her for me," Mrs. Redwood was speaking to her again.

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodbye," the woman's bubbly voice wished her a good day.

"Goodbye ma'am," she echoed the words she had just heard. Nothing was really registering in her mind at the moment. Belinda was deep in thought. Mrs. Redwood had gone back inside while Belinda was still busy with her thoughts. As she came back to the present, she realized that they were alone once again.

"Goodbye, Jonathan," she broke the awkward silence as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"G – goodbye, Belinda," he stuttered, wanting her to stay a moment longer.

She turned from him and slowly walked away, smiling as she went. Her pace quickened as she realized that Mrs. Thornton was likely wondering why she was taking so long to return the sugar. But then again, maybe she already knew the answer.


	48. (Chapter 47) Moving

**A/N: Next chapter is scheduled for December 17, however I am on holiday then, so I will make up for it by posting extra to catch up on the 18th. So next chapter will be posted on the 18th, and then again on the 19th. We are just switching the 17th for 18th. I'm so glad you all are enjoying these stories of Hope Valley! Have a great day and enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, I posted 2 chapters today so don't miss chapter 46!**

(Chapter Forty-Seven)

Moving

Three weeks had past and Jack had been busy finishing the house to be ready in time for Christmas.

"Alright, Mrs. Thornton," Jack had a large amount of teasing in his eyes.

"What?" she was a bit surprised by his sudden behavior.

"Well, this is our first house of our own . . ."

"Jack Thornton, you'd better not – " but she didn't get any more out before he swept her into his arms.

"I – I – Jack!" but she got no more out.

Kissing her deeply, he adjusted her in his arms.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Thornton," he held her tightly, yet lovingly as he walked through the threshold of their first home.

"Jack – " she began when he placed her back on her feet.

"I love you, Beth."

"Love you too, Constable," she teased him slightly before receiving his loving kiss.

* * *

Christmas was one week away, and Jack and Elizabeth began their plans to move in. Elizabeth was busy with decorating for Christmas and Belinda helped of course.

"This is really _our_ house, Jack!"

"It's more than a house. It's our _home_."

"Oh, Jack! I can't believe it's _ours_!"

"Well you can believe it, because it's true."

"Gloria, what do you think?" Elizabeth quizzed the three-month-old. Gloria giggled. A cute little baby laugh that made her parents laugh along with her.

"Baby girl, this is our new _home_! Jack, I love you _so_ much!"

"Not as much as I love you. And this sweet baby girl of ours," Jack kissed his wife, then went on to his daughter. "She's going to grow up to be just like her mama," Jack flirted a bit.

"I disagree. Look at that dimple; it's just like her father's!"

"Awe, C'mon. I don't have a dimple," he nudged her arm.

"Oh, of course you don't," he giggled, lifting her hand to caress his left cheek as he grinned at her.

"Alright, maybe I do . . . But you love it."

"There's no denying that," she said lifting her face and Jack kissed her, welcoming her to their new permanent home.


	49. (Chapter 48) Christmas Eve

**A/N: It is December 18th! Tune in tomorrow for another LONG exciting chapter! Leave me a review! Trust me, I LOVE reading them! For now, enjoy this chapter!**

(Chapter Forty-Eight)

Christmas Eve

Even though Jack had said that their new house was his Christmas present to Elizabeth, he had another gift all set for Christmas Day. It was a wrappable gift, unlike their house.

They were all settled in now, and thanks to Elizabeth's decorating skills, it was all Christmassy looking.

The Christmas tree was in the corner of their living room. Elizabeth could imagine Rosemary saying "You only have one Christmas tree for such a big house?" or "Elizabeth, a Christmas tree should be big and magical, and in the center of the room! Not a scrawny thing thrown into a corner!"

Lights and ornaments sparkled on the tree. It was truly beautiful! A nativity scene graced the fireplace. Christmas lights hung from shelves and surrounded windows and door. It was so lovely.

And the master bedroom! Rosemary would insist that they need another tree and more lights, but Elizabeth thought it was perfect.

Jack and Elizabeth offered for Belinda to stay with them, but the young girl insisted on staying in the row house. She was not a part of their family, she would explain. Jack and Elizabeth finally gave in, but insisted that Belinda come for Christmas Dinner, and the girl agreed.

The Redwoods were also invited for Christmas dinner. They would be at the Thornton's house at 2:30.

* * *

Abigail had a special Christmas planned for Becky and Cody. She didn't know yet that some of her plans would be altered by Frank's.

* * *

Rosemary had narrowed her decorating down to two trees. They were beautiful as always. She had insisted that Lee tell her where he had hidden her Christmas present. He gave her a few clues to keep her busy. He led her on some wild goose chases. Just as she was beginning to think she was really close, he led her in another direction. It was his plan to keep her from her actual present, and apparently it was working.

* * *

Jesse and Clara had some special plans that Clara was as of yet unaware of. He stopped by the dress shop to walk her home after his last day of work until after Christmas.

"Hello, Jesse," Mrs. Ramsey greeted him. "Are you here to pick up Clara?"

"Yes, but first I had a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is there anything Clara has been hinting at wanting?" he whispered his question.

"There _was_ one thing she has mentioned a time or two."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked quietly, set on buying whatever Clara had her heart set on.

"It's a necklace at the Mercantile. She's wanted it for quite some time."

Just then, Clara came to the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ramsey," he replied when he saw the young woman pop around the corner.

The older woman nodded and went back to her work. "Have a lovely afternoon you two."

"Thank you, Dottie," Clara replied as they headed out the door. Jesse offered her his arm, and she took it gladly.

"Clara," he began a bit further down the road. "Do you mind if we go on a bit longer of a walk than usual?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, of course not. I'm glad you asked. I've been dying to spend some more time with you."

Jesse beamed at her. When they reached "Carriage Lane" as it was called, they strolled along at a slowly pace.

"I have something to ask you," he stated as he stopped and turned to Clara. She looked into his bright blue eyes as he stared into her dark brown ones. The serious tone in his voice unnerved her.

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

She sighed under her breath. "Why of course."

"Good." This time it was his turn to sigh. "Pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

At the infirmary, Carson and Faith were working hard even through the holidays. They did, however, get Christmas Day off unless an emergency came in.

"Faith," Carson began.

Faith gave him her complete attention. "Yes, my love?" she expressed the words she had always wanted to say.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Well, I was just wondering if _my_ love wanted to have dinner with me," he teased her, his smile broadening.

"Well, let me see . . . I'll need to think about that," she teased him back. "I don't know, Carson," she sounded so serious and something in the way she said 'Carson' had him worried.

"You don't?" he sobered.

"It's a big decision. I might need to be convinced that it's the right thing to do," she was dying for a kiss from the man she loved. He kissed her left cheek. She looked at him inquisitively. Carson didn't miss the hint that she was hoping for something ' _more_ convincing'.

He leaned forward to kiss her and she plunged into it, causing it to be a whole lot deeper than Carson had intended. However, Faith seemed pleased with what she had accomplished.

"Alright, I've made up my mind," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She reached up to whisper in his ear. "My answer is yes," she replied, shyly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Everybody was looking forward to Christmas Day. Presents were wrapped, stockings hung. Christmas was only one day away. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. They would all need the rest; and few people would get the rest needed.


	50. (Chapter 49)Christmas with the Thorntons

**This is one of my longest chapters yet! I hope you enjoy reading it! The date is December 19! Leave me a review! It's less than a week until Christmas!**

(Chapter Forty-Nine)

Christmas with the Thorntons

Christmas morning dawned a bright and cheerful day. Roofs were lightly polished with a white coat of fluff, proof of an evening snow the night before. Children ran to stockings; and friends and family gathered to celebrate.

* * *

At the Thornton's house, Baby Gloria was experiencing her first Christmas. Jack and Elizabeth were celebrating their first Christmas as a married couple and in their new home.

"Here Gloria," Elizabeth coaxed the fourteen-week-old girl to look in her stocking. "Look! I got one too. Let's see what you got." The baby looked doubtful as she was forced to look.

"Look, Gloria! You got a little book! And baby socks and a hat! Santa was good to you. Now let's go find your father to open his too."

"Jack," she called, getting up from her place on the couch and scooping her baby up into her arms.

She found him in the kitchen, washing dishes. "Jack!" she chastised him. "Dishes can keep. I'll do them later. Come to the living room. Hopie wants you to open your stocking."

Hope was Gloria's middle name, and at times she was called Hopie.

"Alright, I'm coming," he gave in, putting a cup down; and drying off his wet hands, followed his wife and little girl to the living room.

She sat on the couch; and Jack did the same, picking up his stocking on the way.

"You go first," he offered.

"No, you go first," she countered.

"How about this: you pull one thing out. Then I'll do the same, and then you again and so on. Deal?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Alright, go ahead," he signaled to her stocking.

She reached her hand into the red stocking with her name embroidered on the front. Her hand touched something soft and fluffy. Her fingers curled around it and she pulled it out.

"Look Gloria, I got socks too. Yours are small and mine are big."

Jack reached into his stocking His hand came out much quicker than Elizabeth's had.

"And look! Daddy got socks too! His feet are even bigger than mine."

Jack smiled at the word 'daddy'. He would never get tired of hearing it.

"Yes, they are . . ." he agreed, staring into Elizabeth's eyes. How he loved being a husband and a father!

When the stockings were emptied, Jack announced that he thought it should be time for presents. Gloria swung her fists in the air.

"Yes, Hope. I agree. Let's open presents now," her mommy laughed.

Elizabeth "helped" Gloria open her presents. In reality, she was the only one opening the gifts. Jack opened a few for his little girl too.

Then Elizabeth spoke, "And now Gloria," although her words were addressed to her baby, she had directed them to her husband. "I think it's time for your daddy to open his gifts.

A grin spread across Jack's face. "Is that so?"

"I just need to go grab it. I'll be right back," she declared as she handed the baby to Jack and darted down the hall. Jack covered his little girl with loving kisses, and Elizabeth was soon back with a small package.

"Here," Elizabeth said as she exchanged bundles with her husband. She cuddled her baby close to her as Jack tore the paper away and saw a glimpse of the gift. It was a beautiful scarf! It was a tan base with rows of blue mingled into it. He took it out of the packaging and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Would you?"

She took the scarf and wrapped it about it neck.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. It's beautiful. Did you m – make it?"

"Yes!"

"H – how?"

"Clara has been giving me lessons."

"Wow! Thank you, sweetie. It's beautiful!"

She leaned over and gently kissed him.

When Jack had opened all of his gifts, he announced to the baby as Elizabeth had before, "And now, I think it's time for mommy to open her gifts."

Gloria clapped her hands fiercely.

"Alright, this one is from Hope and myself. She helped me pick it out and wrap it."

"Awe, thank you Gloria."

The baby smiled up at her mommy. She opened the package, smiling the whole time.

"Oh, Jack. It's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she lifted out a lovely peach blouse.

"It's weird to give your fiancé something like this. But now that you're my wife – " he hesitated. "I don't care what anyone thinks but you."

"It's beautiful, Jack. Thank you." She repeated, lifting the blouse to herself. A tiny box tumbled out. She slowly lifted it from her lap, eying Jack suspiciously. "Jack – what's this?"

"Just open it."

She reluctantly popped the lid off the tiny box. "Jack!" she exclaimed when she caught a glimpse of a beautiful necklace with matching earrings.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"What's this for?"

"It's a symbol of our first Christmas together, and in our very own home."

"Thank you, Jack! I will treasure it always. Now . . . what's next?" she asked, setting her boxes and gifts aside and getting up from the couch.

"We're not done with presents yet," he replied, gently grabbing her sleeve and then pulling her into his lap.

"We're not?" she asked confused.

"Nope, come with me," Jack said simply, leading her to the guest room. The door was closed and Jack told his wife to close her eyes. Seeing her questioning look, he repeated "Just close them."

"Oh, alright," she surrendered as she closed her eyes tight. She could hear the knob turn slowly and Jack held her hand, leading her into the room.

"Alright." he whispered into her ear. "You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband whose arms still encircled her. His lips were merely centimeters apart. She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss. Jack had to pull away before baby Gloria was completely squashed. She let out a tiny squeak to let her parents know she wasn't too comfortable. When Jack's eyes moved from her to the room, she turned to look at her surprise. There it stood: a brand new baby crib. It was big enough to hold Gloria for years.

"Jack! It's beautiful!"

"Do you remember when I promised you that I would build one for our baby one day?"

She nodded through happy tears. "Oh, Jack! It's beautiful. I love you so much!"

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Do I ever!"

"Shall we take a walk to that spot?"

Elizabeth nodded excitedly. She knew that a walk to the location of their first kiss would probably include a kiss or two as well. She was totally up for that. Baby Gloria squealed.

"Oh, _I guess_ we can make one exception . . ." Jack teased.

"Oh, what's that?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

"I guess we can invite a chaperone."

"Hmmm . . . yeah, I guess."

They laughed for a moment before heading out for their walk.

* * *

Belinda was to be at the house by 1:30 to help Elizabeth with dinner preparations and the baby. The Redwoods arrived half an hour early, at 2:00. They talked of many things, and dinner was served at 3:00. Jack asked the blessing on the food; and thanked God for the Christmas story, the real reason for the season and for all the wonderful friends gathered before them. Elizabeth dished up the food and conversation began.

"So, Belinda," Mrs. Redwood addressed her. "How are you liking having that row house all to yourself?"

"Well, it's a big change, but I don't mind solitude."

"Well, whenever you get lonely, you'll have to come over to visit us."

"Well, I might just have to take you up on that," Belinda responded, eyeing Jonathan carefully.

"Good. We'll look forward to having you. By the way, do you sew or play the piano?"

"Yes, sewing has always been my favorite thing to do. I do play piano a bit."

"Good. Would you be willing to show Jessica a few tips, maybe give her a piano lesson every so often?"

"Of course. That would give me another way to fill in the day."

"Alright, would you mind coming by one day next week to get to know her a bit better before we start lessons?"

"Of course."

"Maybe Thursday?"

"Sounds great! I'll be looking forward to it," she replied happily, smiling at the young girl and stealing a glance at Jonathan before looking back to the woman.

"And Belinda,"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're always welcome."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Smiles spread across the table. Other conversations took place, and everyone enjoyed the delicious Christmas Dinner and wonderful friends and family.

* * *

Christmas was not over yet; others were still celebrating.

 **A/N: The next few chapters will tell stories of the Christmas other Hope Valley citizens were having.**


	51. (Chapter 50) Christmas with the Stantons

**A/N: It is December 21! Only 4 days until Christmas! Oh my word! It is going SOOOOO fast! WCTH Christmas Special is coming out soon! I hope you will be watching! Ps: Look out for me too :) ! There are only a few more chapters left in my book! I hope you are enjoying these stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them! Also...If you are not signed in, I can not reply to your reviews. But I wanted to thank those who have reviewed on my chapters! I truly appreciate all the support, and I trust you are not disappointed. And I LOVE reading reviews!**

(Chapter Fifty)

Christmas with the Stantons

"Cody, I have a special surprise planned for you today," Abigail told her son as he wolfed down his pancake.

"So do I," Frank, who had snuck in the back door, surprised her by saying.

"Frank! Good morning," she replied giving him a friendly hug.

"Good morning, Abigail."

Cody gulped down his last bit of orange juice and asked "What's your surprise, Pastor Frank?"

"Well, I can't tell or it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"I guess not," he shrugged.

"So, Abigail, would you like to go for a short walk?"

She looked over to Cody with her question clearly showing in her eyes.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," he replied casually.

"Thank you, Cody. I won't be long, I promise."

"Thank you, Cody," Frank replied as he offered his arm to Abigail and walked out the door in the direction of the pond.

"So, what is your surprise?" Abigail asked him very curiously.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like me and Cody to make dinner. You and Becky can have a girl's day out while we're cooking."

"Afraid you'll burn down the café on my watch, hey?" she teased him.

He nudged her slightly and chuckled.

"And then a bit later, we can head over to the saloon for a game of darts. How does that sound?"

"That sounds – amazing."

"I can sense a 'but' coming."

"I wanted to surprise Cody by having Lee stop by to play some catch with him."

"Well, maybe Lee can come over this morning. Dinner can be ready by noon if you'd like. That gives you two ladies the morning to shop or do – whatever it is you two want to do. Then maybe we can have our game of darts at 2:00. That way we don't catch the rowdy rush."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," she replied. Sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. How does that sound to you?"

"It's perfectly alright, Frank," she sincerely apologized. "Your idea is a wonderful one indeed."

He smiled at her. "Great."

The day would be a great one, and Frank could not wait to get started.

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying my 12 Chapters of Christmas + more! Try to spot me on WCTH "The Greatest Christmas Blessing."**

 **Thank you guys for all your love and support. It means the world to me. Have a great Christmas Season.**

 **Ps: It still hasn't snowed here yet! YAY!**


	52. (Chapter 51) Christmas with the Coulters

**A/N: It is December 22! (Aka Christmas Eve Eve Eve!) I realize that today was not a posting date...But I have one too many chapters left. So...Next few chapters will air on Dec 22 (Today), Dec 23, 24, and 25! These are the last four chapters! So savour them! Christmas with the Coulters, A Big Step, Shepherd's Pie, and Christmas Day!**

 **ENJOY! And leave a review! Come back tomorrow for another thrilling story!**

(Chapter Fifty-One)

Christmas with the Coulters

A cry pierced the air, waking Rosemary. She rolled over to look at the clock.

 _5 am!_ her mind screamed. _Why do babies wake up so early?!_

"Rosie," Lee called, turning over in his sleep. "The baby's crying."

Rosemary rolled her eyes and sighed, throwing the covers off. She jumped out of bed and ran to the crib where her baby was hollering.

"Shhh . . . Olivia," he quieted her baby as she lifted her up and rocked her back and forth. She thought the baby was a bit over-excited to celebrate her first Christmas.

"Don't you know what time it is? You woke your daddy up, you naughty little girl. Now hush," she said placing the baby back in the crib. As soon as she did so, Olivia hollered even louder than before.

"Why can't you just be quiet and go to sleep?" Rosemary complained.

She soon realized that her baby desperately needed a diaper change.

"Now, we're all set. Go to sleep, la de dah. You've had a very busy night," she sang to her baby in a familiar tune. By the time she was finally able to get the baby to sleep, she was horrified to read the clock. It was already 6:00!

 _That took a whole hour? Oh man, I'm so tired._

She rested for a few minutes, and then decided she needed to be up anyways.

She ran downstairs to start breakfast. Awhile later, Lee came walking sleepily down the stairs.

"Good morning, Honey Bunny," she greeted her husband cheerfully despite her unpleasant morning.

"Oh, no! Do we have to go back to that?" he expressed his disgust under his breath.

"Here," she ignored his comment as she placed a plate of waffles on the table. "Eat up. I'll get the milk and some berries. Would you like the maple syrup?"

"Yum . . . that sounds amazing. Thank you, Rosie."

She smiled broadly at her husband.

"Well, you enjoy," she said kissing him softly.

"Mhmm, I will."

* * *

Rosemary cooked a lovely Christmas Dinner while Lee took a walk to the café to play some baseball with young Cody. Rosemary was still new to the whole idea of "being a mother". She very often got exasperated with herself and her new daughter.

"Oh, Olivia!" she exclaimed. "Would you please stop crying long enough for me to make dinner? No, I figured as much."

* * *

When Lee came home, he announced cheerfully that he thought it was time to open gifts. He presented his wife with a little box. Rosemary was breathless. She already thought she knew what was in the tiny box, so the contents took her by surprise. She was expecting to see a necklace, earrings, or even a bracelet. But when she realized what her gift was, her eyes showed her thankfulness to her husband.

"Oh, Lee!" she laughed loudly. "It's just what I need," she said, holding the earplugs in her hand.

Of course that was not the only gift that Rosemary received, but she had a notion that it would be the most useful.

The finished opening presents and had their Christmas dinner. Charles and Sofia were to join them. The food was delicious, and the company pleasant. Everyone was stuffed from all of the turkey they had consumed. Plans were made for the evening hours. Christmas in Hope Valley was always special.


	53. (Chapter 52) A Big Step

**A/N: Today is December 23! (Christmas Eve Eve)! Tune in tomorrow for another great chapter! Read, leave a review, and reread!**

 **ENJOY!**

(Chapter Fifty-Two)

A Big Step

Seven o'clock rolled around and Jesse walked to the café to pick Clara up. As she opened the door, he stood in awe.

"Clara," he began, choking on the words. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled up at him, and took his offered arm as they walked out into the cold night.

"Clara, I – "

"Yes, Jesse?"

"I – I . . . I – Oh, Clara!" he faltered.

"What, Jesse? Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just," he paused. "I just need to ask you something," he blurted out.

"What is it, Jesse?" she held her breath.

"I – gosh, I didn't think it would be this hard. Just let me get it out all at once, please?"

"Alright."

"Clara Stanton," he started holding her hand and getting down on one knee. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

She stood there gazing at the man in front of her and the beautiful ring box in his hand.

"Please, Clara, please say yes," he pleaded in only a whisper. "If you don't want to marry me, just say so now and save me this agony of waiting. Please, say something."

"Jesse, I . . ." her voice was shaky.

Panic entered his eyes. _Was she about to say no?_

"I love you too, Jesse. Of course I will marry you. Yes!"

He jumped from his crouched position. _It was rather uncomfortable_ , he had to admit. _But Clara is worth all the pain in the world!_

He kissed her and she squealed in happiness.

"I love you, Clara Stanton."

"And I love you, Jesse Flynn."

He slipped the elegant yet simple ring on her finger and pressed his lips to it.

"Now, shall we go have some dinner?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, but can we wait one moment?"

"Yeah. What for?"

She turned to him and kissed him, and he immediately reciprocated the feelings. That was definitely her answer and he loved it. He loved her. He loved her glowing smile, her beautiful green eyes, her sweet smelling perfume, the way she looked at him. He loved everything about her. And she was his now! What a thought! _I will love her and protect her for the rest of my life!_

He swung his arm around her shoulder and down her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Neither one wanted this moment to end. The solitude. The love they shared. Once they stepped into the café, it would not just be the two of them and they would be watched by all the town gossips. Jesse knew he would not be able to hardly touch her without one of the ladies talking about them. And Jesse didn't want to make his _fiancé_ uncomfortable.

 _My fiancé! What a thought!_

They slowly walked into the café for their Christmas Dinner. Now there were two reasons to celebrate.


	54. (Chapter 53) Shepherd's Pie

**A/N: It's Christmas Eve already?! Time sure does fly! Well, Merry Christmas Eve! Tune in tomorrow (Christmas Day!) for my last chapter! It will not be a "chapter" about Hope Valley per se...just tune in and read it to find out for yourself! Also, don't miss Hallmark Channel's When Calls the Heart "The Greatest Christmas Blessing"! It airs on Hallmark Channel at 9/8c! Do NOT miss it! Also, I'd love to know if you guys spot me and pm me how you liked the movie! For now, ENJOY this chapter! (One of my favorites).**

(Chapter Fifty-Three)

Shepherd's Pie

Carson picked Faith up promptly at 5 o'clock. He was half an hour early and he knew it.

"I just couldn't wait a minute longer," he used as his excuse. Carson hoped to discuss something very important that night. Faith had left Carson waiting downstairs while she ran up to change. She came down a few moments later, but to Carson it felt like an eternity.

"Wow – " he exclaimed, standing to his feet when he saw he slowly descending the stairs.

She walked across the room while smiling at him. One of her sweet, beautiful smiles. She slowly walked up to him, and he reached his arms out to her.

"You look – beautiful."

She beamed up at him. "You don't look so bad yourself," she teased.

There was a moment of silence as the two locked eyes. Carson withdrew his hands and helped Faith with her warm, winter jacket. He then offered his arm to her and she took it without hesitation.

* * *

When they arrived at the café, Carson held the door for Faith. As they entered, the warm spilled out into the cold night.

"Brrr . . ." Carson shivered, and Faith chuckled softly. He let out a slight laugh as he eyed the beautiful woman beside him.

"Well, hello," he heard a warm and friendly voice greet them.

"Hello, Abigail," Carson broke his gaze from Faith, turning his attention to Abigail.

"It's so nice to see you two again. Please, sit. I'll be right back to take your orders."

"Thank you, Abigail," Carson replied as he held a chair out for Faith.

"Thank you, Carson," she said, smiling up at him as she seated herself on the offered chair.

"You're welcome," he more mouthed the words than verbalized them. He pushed her chair in and then took a seat opposite her.

Abigail was soon back, as promised.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, carefully eyeing Faith's beautiful blue dress. And Carson looked so handsome in his dark suit.

 _This must be a very special night_ , she thought to herself.

Carson sent a silent message to Faith, telling her to order first.

"Hmmm . . . Let me see. Could I get the Shepherd's Pie, please?" she requested, thinking of the name. _Shepherd's Pie. Carson Shepherd._ She remembered her first time making the delicious meal. She and Elizabeth had since become very close friends. She hoped that maybe she and Carson could become close as well. _After all, we do work together! But maybe I could invite him over to make Shepherd's Pie sometime._

"Of course. And you?" the woman asked, looking Carson's way.

"You know what? That sounds _really_ good. Would you please make that two?"

"For sure. Two Shepherd's Pies coming up. I'll be back shortly. Enjoy your evening," she said with another twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you, Abigail," Carson replied in his manly voice.

They chatted freely while waiting for the food to arrive. Abigail returned shortly with two plates of Shepherd's Pie.

"Here you go," she announced, carefully placing the dishes on the table before them.

"Thank you," Carson replied with a smile, and Faith joined in with a smile of her own.

* * *

After the meal was over, Carson led Faith out into the cold night once again. He still hadn't discussed what he had intended to. He figured that walking her home would pose the perfect opportunity.

"Here – I, ah – I got you a little something," Carson announced shyly, handing a tiny box to Faith.

"What's this?" she asked, surprised. She suddenly realized that she had not gotten him a gift.

"Just open it," he said simply.

She glanced up at him and back at the box. She slowly popped off the lid and caught sight of the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Carson!" she screamed, looking deeply into his blue eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's the best Christmas gift I have ever received."

"Well, it's not just a Christmas gift."

'It's not?" she asked, shocked to think of another reason for this special gift.

"No. I – Faith, I – " he faltered.

She turned her attention to him completely. "Yes?" she whispered softly, her breath appearing as a white puff in the cold air.

"I – I have something very important to ask you."

She held her breath.

"I – I love you, very much, Faith. What would you think of the idea of officially courting?"

She let out her breath out in a little squeal. "Oh, Carson!" she threw herself into his arms. "I would love that."

He kissed her gently. "Good," he sighed softly. "May I?" he whispered.

"Of course," she replied, lifting her out hair out of the way for him to slip the necklace on easily.

There they stood in the cold night, but neither one cared. All they cared about was each other and the love they shared. Faith's necklace sparkled in the moonlight and a snowflake landed on her nose. Carson realized he needed to release his grasp on Faith.

"I love you, Carson," she briefly parted their lips.

"I'm glad," he teased her carefully and quickly kissed her nose as they resumed walking. He gently pulled her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I love you, Faith," he whispered, tucking her hand into his once again. She clung onto his arm. He was actually _hers_ now. What a thought!

Love was wonderful, and she knew that they shared a lasting love. They may face some hard times; but with God's help, they could face any obstacle. Faith knew that Carson truly loved her, and that she truly loved Carson. Their love could endure anything.


	55. (Chapter 54)Christmas Service End Notes

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Last chapter! Do not miss Wcth's "The Greatest Christmas Blessing" TONIGHT on Hallmark Channel at 9/8c! Hope you tune in to watch it! Let me know what you think of the movie, and have a Holly Jolly Christmas! ENJOY this last chapter!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

(Chapter Fifty-Four)

The Christmas Service and Ending Notes

"The true reason for Christmas is Jesus Christ," Pastor Frank spoke at the Christmas service. "God loves each and every one of us so much that he sent his son to the world. He sent him as a baby, born in a manger to an earthly mother. Jesus' true father was God. He came to earth to grow as a man and to, one day, die for our sins. He could have called ten thousand angels to destroy the world and set him free, but he _chose_ not to. Instead, he suffered for us. Jesus was not human. He never sinned in his whole life. Jesus took on the form of a man, but he was of God the father. Jesus loved us _so_ much, he _died_ for _us_. He loves each one of us today. Remember, Jesus Christ loves _you_. That is the whole reason we celebrate Christmas. Enjoy your Christmas, everyone! Let's close with a word of prayer."

Every individual was happy; every couple, delighted; and every family, blessed.

Christmas truly was the most wonderful time of the year!

 **(My prayer: "Dear Lord, I thank you for giving me the ability to write, and I thank you for all these wonderful people who actually like to read what I write. I thank you for sending your son to die for us; and I pray that if someone is reading this and has not yet trusted you as their personal savior, I pray that they would settle that today and make this Christmas their best Christmas! And Lord, if anyone has any questions regarding salvation and eternity, I pray that they would not be afraid to come to me; and that they will always know that I am their friend. Lord, I thank you for your love for us today. In Jesus' name, Amen.)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my first fanfiction! You guys mean the world to me, and I am so very grateful for all of your love and support. If you ever have any questions, please come to me. And please, be 100% sure that if you were to die today, Heaven would be your home. Thank you again for reading. Spread the word of my fanfiction to family and friends. And please, leave a review. I love reading them! God Bless, and have a great day!**

 **~Maresha**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfiction! I'll plan to post more later next year...2019. Keep posted and share the word of my fanfictions if you enjoyed them!**


End file.
